Harry Potter And The Flight Of The Song
by maevey
Summary: This is a wicked story about a girl called Melody, who reeks havoc at Hogwarts, what with drink, drugs, love, sex and a prophecy how will she survive! Plz R and R THANX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
1. The Journey Begins

**Harry Potter and The Flight of The Song**

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins

It was a cold September morning in Chestnut Avenue. Melody sat up in bed only to hear the usual wake up call from her mother.

"Hurry up Melody, we've got to get to 'Dagon' Alley soon, before it gets to busy!"

"It's Diagon Alley," Melody remarked to herself. She wouldn't dare say it to her mother; she was in enough trouble already. She walked over to her dresser, picked up her neatly folded jeans and top, and hastily put them on. She retrieved her hairbrush from the shelf behind her door and walked towards her mirror. A small, brown haired girl, with a heart-shaped face and piercing blue eyes was smiling back at her. She brushed her hair back into a neat ponytail, and fixed it into place with a blue ribbon.

"Melody your breakfast is getting cold" her mother shouted up the stairs. She hurried out of the room, thrusting her brush onto her unmade bed.

" Good morning mother," Melody said grinning.

"So do you know how to get to this place, where we can purchase your… things?" her mother inquired as she ran her eyes down a list of items, needed for her daughters attendance at Hogwarts, including potions and cauldrons. Melody took a bite out of her toast, and threw it onto the plate into disgust, she was a fussy eater, and her mother didn't have the energy to try and persuade her to eat it.

"Come on! I have to change these pounds into gold coins." Her mother said pointing to her purse.

"Yeah you can do that at Gringotts" Melody said, all her research over the summer had paid off. They got into the car, put Melody's trunk into the boot and followed a map that she had received from the school.

An hour later they found themselves outside a dusty old pub. "Are you sure this is it?" her mother asked as they walked towards the door.

" Well the map says were here," Melody answered, placing the folded map into her jean pocket. They pushed the door opened and after five minutes found the back door which the map had told them to look for. To their dismay they were standing in front of a brick wall.

" This is a bloody joke!" her mother remarked.

"Are you lost?" a voice echoed behind them. They spun around, only to find themselves in the company of a tall blonde haired man, and a younger version of the man. Except the boy's features were more distinguished, on his perfect, pale face.

"Em. Yeah it's my first time," Melody said shyly. The man stepped forward and tapped the bricks in a sequence with his umbrella. The bricks shifted and formed an archway. Melody was astonished and found her feet were carrying her through it. Her mother however was not as keen and told Melody she'd wait in the car. " Don't be too long or you'll be late on your first day"

"I'll see you in Borgin and Burkes in an hour." the tall, silvery haired man told the young boy.

"Yes father. See you then." His son replied. Melody watched the man leave until he was lost amongst the crowed.

"You should go to Gringotts first, otherwise you wont be able to buy anything." The boy suggested.

"Which way is it?" Melody asked looking around.

The boy pointed towards a towering building. " I'm heading that way myself, so we can go together." The boy replied.

When Melody got inside she exchanged her pounds into gold coins and set up an account with the help of a strange, unfriendly creature.

" So what year are you in?" the boy asked as they left Gringotts.

" I'm going into my fifth year," she replied still amazed about where she was.

"Cool me too" the boy said grinning.

" What's your name?" Melody asked looking into his moonlight eyes.

"Oh my name's Draco Malfoy, and you?"

"My name is Melody," she said smiling. He was about to ask her surname, but was interrupted by a pretty, blonde girl who bashed into Melody's shoulder, nearly sending her flying.

" Watch were your going!" the girl spat at Melody as she walked away.

" Who was that?" Melody inquired

" I don't know she's probably a new student. I haven't seen her around before." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

They went to all the necessary shops and then sat down in a small café, as Melody was complaining about her feet. They began talking and Draco told her all about the different houses. How Slytherin was the best, and Gryffindor was the worst house.

"They're bad at everything, and if they are good it's only because they cheat or suck up to the teachers."

He also kindly mentioned that Professor Snape was the best teacher in the school. He then he told her about the sorting hat but was interrupted by Melody who told him that she had researched Hogwarts over the summer. Draco blushed.

"So who do you like in your year, and who don't you like?" she asked the boy who was still slightly red.

"I hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. Most Slytherins are decent, but I despise all of Gryffindor, especially Hermione Granger, all of the Weasleys, and most of all Harry Potter."

Draco looked at his watch. " The train leaves in an hour!" he said jumping up, "See you there, platform 9 and ¾… bye," and with that he was gone. Melody grabbed her bags and her chocolate brown owl, which she had named Twix. It hooted as she ran through the archway, she found her mother reading a magazine in the car. Melody pulled the door open and thrust her bags into the boot; she placed Twix onto the back seat.

" Come on mum, we need to get to get to Kingscross station before eleven!" She threw down the magazine and drove as fast as she could. Along the way her mother frowned at Melody's choice of animal, but after hearing her half an hour- long speech on why an owl was the best animal to have, she was convinced. They reached the station, ten minutes before the train was supposed leave.

"What platform is it?" her mother asked, looking around for any other students. She felt uncomfortable being in a place where there were people walking around who had the gift of magic. She was a muggle and thought that magic was silly and useless. When Melody was born her mother did consider that her daughter could be a witch as there was magic in Melody's dad's side of the family, but she just didn't want to admit it. She found excuses for all the strange things that Melody could do. Until Melody's mum realised that Melody wasn't any normal kid, she was a witch, and should be taught how to use this gift. So it was decided that Anna (Melody's mother) would send her daughter to a magical school, but only at the age of fifteen. Anna knew about magic, as her husband had been a wizard. Before Melody was born they had discussed whether they should bring their daughter up around magic, but her husband had died before they had time to make this decision. So Melody was only told about her gift at fourteen, so that she could lead a normal life.

" I think it's this way," Melody said pointing at both platforms nine and ten.

"What how can it possibly be two platforms?"

"Oh mum" Melody said laughing " Don't worry I know what to do" Melody was slightly nervous and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed running through a brick wall.

"Okay, well as long as you're sure you know where you're going, I'll leave you here, have you got everything?" Melody nodded, hugged her mum, walked towards the wall and prepared herself for the biggest adventure of her life. She turned and gave a quick wave to her mum, closed her eyes, and ran straight through the wall.

" It worked!" She exclaimed. She picked up her luggage and Twix who hooted loudly. She looked around, the platform was busy with people bustling around, saying their goodbyes. She hurried towards a red gleaming train, with 'Hogwarts Express' written across the side of it. She got on and she walked down a corridor full of doors, searching for a carriage to sit in. She slid one open and was quickly told to "shoo" by a group of sixth years. She wondered from carriage to carriage and was so used to being told to "Get lost" or "Go away" she didn't hear a girl invite her to sit in her carriage. As Melody turned to leave and continue her quest to search for another carriage, the girl asked her again. "Would you like to sit down?" Melody looked bewildered and sat down opposite the girl. The girl had frizzy brown hair, but had a glowing look about her.

" My name's Hermione Granger," the girl said smiling. Melody remembered what Draco had said, but thought it was better to find out what Hermione was like for her self. Best not to believe hearsay, she thought as she shook the girl's hand.

" My name is Melody," she gestured putting down Twix.

" Where are you from, you're new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah I transferred from a muggle school, I only recently found out that I was a witch, my mum's a muggle so we had no idea."

" Oh I'm muggle born too!" Hermione exclaimed.

" No I'm not muggle born, my father was a wizard."

"Was?" Hermione asked looking perplexed.

" He died in a car crash before I was born."

"Oh I'm sorry" Hermione said quietly.

The silence was broken when three chattering people entered the carriage.

" Hi guys!" Hermione said grinning. The two boys sat down next to Hermione and looked at the stranger, the girl however sat down next to Melody.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasly, and this is my brother Ron," the girl said pointing to a tall ginger boy who had freckles, and who Melody thought looked like an exact replica of his sister. 'It was coming' Harry thought to himself, 'she would look at me strangely, then ask if I was really Harry Potter then ask to see at my scar', but to Harry's amazement she just nodded at his introduction. 'This is the guy Draco must have been talking about', she thought to herself, 'he looked like a nice guy, but looks can be deceiving.' Harry Potter where have I heard that name before?' She rolled the name over in her mind but couldn't place it, so she began thinking about his surname, "Cool" she said allowed and blushed as everyone looked at her.

" What's cool?" Harry asked

Melody didn't have time to answer as the same girl that Melody had encountered at Diagon Alley interrupted them. Melody folded her arms and frowned at the girl who had turned to shout at the trolley lady for wearing clothes that clashed.

" Like it's her choice to pick her uniform," Melody remarked under her breath. The girl turned to the group and looked horrified at the people that she was in the company of. She stepped into the carriage and in a calm voice asked " Have any of you seen a small black cat? It escaped from my carriage whilst I was in the toilet," her sweet voice rung round the room and made Melody feel sick.

"No," Melody retorted, and the girl left slamming the doors behind her.

" She seems nice, can't wait to get to know her" Ron said sarcastically. The group laughed.

" Three guesses which house she's going to be in!" Harry said smirking.

"Gryffindor!" Melody shouted, but no one was laughing instead frowning.

" What! Have you been talking to a Slytherin?" Ron exclaimed

"Well yeah and he told me that Gryffindor was the worst house," she said still not knowing what the problem was.

" I bet it was Draco!" Harry retorted.

"Yeah I think that was his name."

The four of them then went on to explain all the mean things that Slytherin have done to Gryffindor, and what Draco had done to them. They pulled up at Hogwarts and Melody had decided that she defiantly didn't want to be in Slytherin. She knew that listening to hearsay was bad, but these people seemed much more genuine than Draco, they also had a lot more proof. There was something about these people that caught Melody's attention, 'especially Harry', she thought.


	2. Half A Battle

Chapter 2- Half a Battle 

They all stepped off the train, feeling sick from the journey… especially Ron, as he drunk ten cartons of pumpkin juice, fourteen boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and twenty seven chocolate frogs.

"I still haven't got Ptolemy yet!" Ron muttered as they stepped off the train, and headed towards the carriages, which would take them to Hogwarts.

"I have!" Hermione said smirking.

"I'll give you all of these," Ron said holding out selection of famous witches and wizard cards, "for your Ptolemy." "No way!" Hermione replied. Melody was confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. 

"They are really cool cards, that you get in those packets of chocolate, that I was eating on the train, I guess you could say they are collectable, well I collect them anyway." Ron answered

" Oh I was wondering what those cards were," Melody said looking satisfied now that she knew what they were talking about.

" Come on" Hermione said "or we wont get a carriage."

They hurried to a large black coach and got inside. Once they were settled inside Ginny and Hermione began asking questions.

" So Melody do you know anything about magic?

" Oh yeah, I know loads of spells my father was a wizard,"

" But I thought you're father passed away before you were born," Hermione said quietly.

" Yeah he did, but he left me an old diary full of useful spells and he told my mother to give it to me on my fourteenth birthday, if anything should happen to him, I suppose he wanted to teach me himself but he didn't get a chance."

" Are you looking forward to learning magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I love magic, I can't wait to learn more. I've been studying magic for a whole year now and it's so much fun. I can't wait to be taught by real teachers instead of my dad's notes."

The carriage pulled to halt, and everyone clambered out eager to get inside from the cold Melody gazed at the castle in awe. Harry had to laugh at her gawping mouth. He had been at Hogwarts for so long he had forgotten how beautiful and amazing it looked, but he was sure the first time he saw the castle, he didn't look as stupid as her.

"Let's get inside it's bloody freezing out here!" Ron exclaimed. They hurried up the great stairs and entered the entrance hall, only to be greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello everyone it's lovely to see you all again!" she said beaming, "now the first years will be here soon, so if you could all keep nice and quiet and take your seats in the hall, oh, and any new pupils please go and wait with Professor Snape." She said pointing to a tall greasy haired man who was waiting at the other side of the hall. Melody walked over to the man and was soon joined by the same pretty, blonde girl, who she had meet on two previous occasions.

" Hello" Professor Snape said in a gloomy voice that sent chills down Melody's spine. " Can I have your names please," he asked pulling out a list of new comers. " My name is Carmella Dale," the blonde girl answered, Snape ticked her name off the list. "And you are?" Snape asked staring at Melody with his stony eyes. 'There's something about this guy which I really don't like.' She thought to herself. " Hello who are you?" Snape asked he was beginning to look rather angry. "Oh sorry, I'm Melody." Snape looked down the list and shuddered but smiled. " Yes your name is here." He said ticking her name of the list and smiling maliciously. " What's he smiling about?" Melody thought. 

" Now this way to the hall, time to be sorted." He said pointing to two big oak doors.

She pushed the doors open and entered what looked like a very grand cafeteria, there were four benches full of chattering kids, and a teachers bench at the top looking down on all the pupils. She wasn't too amazed as she had read about the hall, and it's enchanted ceiling before, in a book. She was lead up to a stool at the top of the hall where an old dusty hat sat upon it. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, her hand's were becoming clammy, what if they asked her to talk, she'd make a right fool of herself in front of the whole school. The teachers were watching her every move, especially Dumbledore. She knew who he was because she had a photo of him and her father together, although he looked much older now.

" Can I have your attention please" it was Professor McGonagall she was tapping a glass, and the hall fell silent. " These are our two new students who will be joining fifth year, as the first years are delayed we will have their sorting now. Carmella seemed relaxed and stood there playing with her hair. "Dale, Carmella" McGonagall's voice echoed around the hall, people were craning their necks to get a better look, Draco waved to Melody and so did Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Carmella sat on the chair so gracefully and a look of disgust, fell onto her face at the horrible old hat, that she would have to put on her sleek beautiful hair. The hat began to move, Melody jumped back, it began talking. "Oh a fair mind I see, but you are slick, though you are not sly, slippery though, yes, slippery and cunning." The hat paused. " It will have to be Slytherin!" She jumped off the stool, put the hat down, and went to join her fellow housemates, at the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall waited for the last few conversations to finish, before she continued. She glanced at Melody's name and just like Snape had done, she smiled, but this was a warm smile. Melody watched her eyes read over her name again.

"Potter, Melody." She walked towards the stool the whispers were becoming louder, people were actually standing up to see her, but the best reaction of all was Draco's he nearly fell of his seat. Hermione dropped her glass and looked shocked. Everyone was watching she heard people saying, " It can't be, he's an orphan!" She didn't understand it was just a coincidence, she only knew one other Potter, and that was Harry, and what was so special about him?' She placed the hat on her head and closed her eyes pretending that no one else was there.

" Oh dear, I haven't had to make a decision this hard in years," the hat boomed. Everyone was listening intently, what house was this mystery girl going to be in?

"Well you are very smart, oh and keen to learn I see. Yes, yes, very cunning and brave. Though you are loving too. You would do well in Slytherin you know. No? Why not? But then again Ravenclaw would be fine too. Oh but there's too much bravery and loyalty, you will become a great witch you know, yes it's all up here in your head. O.k. well it will have to be…" the hat paused for while, but what felt like hours for Melody, who was shaking nervously. Suddenly the hat roared "Griffindor!"

The hall burst into the loudest applause. The Gryffindors stood up to shake her hand, but Harry, Ron and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly two twin boys, who looked exactly like Ron, began shouting, "we've got two Potters!"

'What were they talking about?' Melody thought as she sat down. She looked over at the Slytherin table, to wave at Draco but he wasn't there either. She sat down and watched two fat boys laughing and talking at the Slytherin table, soon a girl joined the conversation and the whole Slytherin table broke out into fits of laughter. 'I wonder what they're laughing at?' She thought to herself.

" Hey congratulations!" Hermione shouted as she sat down next to Melody.

" Oh Thanks!" She replied.

" Harry never told me you were related,"

" What? Were not related, it's just a coincidence!" Melody said becoming rather angry, what was the big deal?

" Where are Harry, Ron and Ginny anyway?" Melody asked

" Oh, they went to library to check out something for they're potions assignment, that we got over the summer." Hermione replied.

"Oh. So when do we get something to eat, I'm starving?"

" When the first years come."

" When will that be, and why are they taking so long?"

" They'll probably be here in about ten minutes, because they get a boat across the river."

" Well my mum packed me some biscuits in my trunk, I don't really feel like a meal anymore, I'll just go and have some of those, and then I think I'll get some sleep."

" Oh, ok," Hermione, replied

Melody turned to leave

" Wait, you'll need a password to get in to the dormitory. It's Filibuster," Hermione said whispering.

" Thanks, but how do I get there?" Melody asked blushing.

" Oh I'll show you, dinner wont be ready for another while anyway." Hermione said looking at her watch.

" Ok thanks." Melody replied 

" Come on let's go," Hermione said walking quickly out of the hall, Melody close behind her.

" Now don't be frightened if you see strange things, such as ghosts wandering around, pictures moving and even talking to you, but watch out as the staircases like to move, oh and the forest is forbidden, ok?" Hermione said as the two of them jumped onto a stairs that moved.

" Oh I know all about those things, when I found out that I was a witch I began reading every book that my father had, I love to read!" Melody replied.

' If she reads she must be really smart, but what if she's smarter than me? I'm not going to be the smartest in the year group anymore, or even the class, now that I have a bit of competition? What if Melody is a lot cleverer than me and I get laughed at, by the likes of Malfoy or even the teacher's. What if Harry and Ron think I'm stupid, and don't want to hang around with me?' Hermione thought as they reached the fat lady's portrait.'

" Are you ok?" Melody asked Hermione who was now white as a ghost and shaking from head to foot.

" Oh yeah I 'm fine." She lied.

" Password, please?" the fat lady asked.

" Yes, it's um… gosh I can't remember!" Hermione said frowning.

" The password is Filibuster." Melody said.

The portrait swung open and the two girls entered the common room.

" The girl's dormitory is on the right and the boys on the left, oh and here's your timetable for tomorrow." Hermione said handing Melody a piece of paper.

"Thanks, but how did you get my timetable?" Melody asked.

" Oh I'm a prefect, they trust me with stuff like that."

" Cool, I was a prefect in my old school too!" Melody said.

Hermione flung herself in an armchair. By a roaring fire, Melody came to join her.

" Aren't you going down to dinner? Melody asked looking puzzled.

" No, I'm not really hungry either, and I'm quite worried about Harry and Ron."

" Why? Are they in trouble?"

" No, I don't think so, but I just don't believe that they are doing homework. They told me two weeks ago that they had finished all of it."

" Oh they probably just gone off to try out some new spell that they learnt over the summer." Melody said looking at her surroundings.

" No, look, I'm going to go and find them." Hermione said standing up.

" But this castle is so huge, and it has tonnes of secret passages, where they could be hiding. How will you find them?"

" Well I think I have a good idea where they might be," Hermione said standing up and running towards the girl's dormitories.

" Where are you going?" Melody asked jumping up to follow Hermione.

Melody followed Hermione into her room, she saw that her trunk had already been brought up and her uniform was folded neatly on her bed. Hermione opened her closet and snatched out a broom.

" What's that for?" Melody asked

" Alohomora!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at the window and it flung open.

" Wow you'll have to teach me that one!" Melody said still looking at he window in amazement.

" Why? Wasn't it in your father's notes!" Hermione boomed as she mounted her broom.

" What? No it wasn't!" Melody yelled," where are you going?" She asked.

Hermione ignored her and zoomed out of the window, but to Melody's surprise she told her.

" I'm going to the Quidditch pitch! Come, if you know where it is!" Hermione said laughing.

" Oh and I am smarter than you!" Hermione boomed back.

' What's up with her?' She thought to herself as she pulled out a map of the school from her trunk, I hope the school still looks like this. She thought to herself as she ran down the stairs. This was her father's old map that he had left her. 'I wonder what all these little moving dots are, and they've got names under them.

" Let see, there's Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Carmella Dale and Harry Potter they're all on the Quidditch pitch, I wonder what they're doing there? "

"But who's this other person called Filch, he's on the third floor and heading towards the pitch."

' I know that they shouldn't be out there, and they are all going to get caught! I'm on the first floor I can beat Filch out, I'm guessing he's a teacher.' She looked at the map a little closer.

" Cool I'm on here too"! She said as she ran towards the entrance hall doors, that she had entered this afternoon. She pushed them open, and was fascinated that the dot moved, wherever she moved. 'Ok I turn left here, and there's the pitch.' She thought. It was raining heavily, and a blanket of frost covered the moon, she tucked the map into her cloak pocket as it was pointless trying to read it she couldn't see a thing. She headed for two golden gates and slid inside. She saw figures moving in the distance, she could hear laughing and strange words being shouted, suddenly two flashes of light were sent into the darkness. The pitch was lit up for a split second. The figures were more distinguishable now, she could see wands and people were ducking. 'Now what was that spell!' she thought as she pulled her wand out of her pocket

" Oh yes I remember Lumos!" Her wand lit up.

'That's better!' She thought as she walked towards the middle of the pitch, where she had seen the figures moments before, Melody pulled out the map and held her wand over it. Draco and Carmella were together in the corner of the pitch. Ron and Harry were walking towards them. Melody saw flashes of blue and green light, coming from were Draco was, and then red flashes from where Harry was. She began walking, quicker to devise a plan in her head. Filch was on the first floor now. ' I know I'll levitate all of them. But where? I need somewhere where there is light. That hut I saw, there was light coming from it we'll hide behind there. At least I can see if everyone's ok and find out what is going on. Then we'll have to find a better place to hide before Filch comes.'

She raised her wand and aimed it at where the map said Draco was. " Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered.

" What's happening!" Draco roared

" Draco are you ok? Where are you?" Carmella screamed.

'Now for Harry' she thought. "Wingardium Leviosa" She said.

" Hey what! What's happening, where am I?" Harry yelled.

Melody repeated this until the pitch was full of people yelling and wondering where they were. She gathered them all together at the corner of the pitch.

She sent a blue flash of light into the air. The pitch fell silent. 'Cool!' She thought.

" Who's there?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

Melody ignored her question she re-lit her wand and checked the map Filch was at the door with Professor Snape. 'Crap, I've got to get them out of here! I don't want my new friends to get in trouble'

She cleared her throat and aimed her wand at the floor, " Larcarnum Inflamaray" She whispered, and a blue light shot out from her wand, and a small fire appeared under her six peers. Everyone looked angry. Though they were too high up to see that it was Melody who had done all of this, but she could see them.

"Ok listen up." She yelled. But she was interrupted, by people asking whom she was.

" Now I'm going to let you all down. But I did this for your own good, two teachers are coming, and you are going to get in lots of trouble and I don't want you to so we've got to hide, behind that hut."

She took the spell of each of them, and to her amazement when she told them to follow her they did. Her classmates still couldn't see who she was, and she was glad because if they knew it was her, well she'd probably be really unpopular like she was in her old school, she was always trying to help people but they didn't want her help, they said she was weird, but helping people was a natural instinct for her. Melody looked at her map and saw that Filch was at the hut and now there was another person heading towards the pitch called, Rubeus Hagrid. " Is everyone ok?" She asked,

She counted all six yeahs and told them all to hurry.

They would have to hide and let the teachers go onto the pitch. That would give them time to get into the school unnoticed. She lit her wand and saw a huge statue of a gargoyle. That would surely hide them all.

She checked the map; the teachers would be passing by any minute now.

" Quick over here!" she yelled "let's hide behind the gargoyle." She looked behind her and saw that two people had lit their wands. Ten seconds later, they found themselves hiding behind the statue. They extinguished the light coming from their wands. The only sound was panting and the teachers creaking opening the gate. She wanted to check her map but she couldn't risk lighting her wand, because they'd be caught. 'Why did I come out here?' she thought to herself.

"Who are you?" someone asked her.

" No time to tell you, quick head for the school!" she said. Melody counted six people run by her and then joined on the end, but her jumper was caught. She pulled it and it tore. The rest were nearly at the school. She began running. She was nearly there, everyone was inside, 'hurry up!' she told herself.

" Aaaaaahgh," someone had grabbed her.

" Got them!" a man yelled

" Let go of me, get off!" Melody kicked. But the grip around her arm and waist tightened.

Two other men joined them, all four of them headed towards the school.

" You're going to be in big trouble, you are, lighting a fire on the pitch and screaming and shouting, I can't wait to hear your explanation." The man cackled.

She guessed that she had been caught by the teachers and hoped the others hadn't, although it was kind of their fault that she was caught but she didn't have to come out, why do I always have to try and help people? She thought. When she got inside she could see that the man holding her was small, thin and ugly. Snape was behind Melody, pointing his wand at her. Melody nearly screamed at the sight of the third man. He was huge like a giant with scraggly hair and a beard, but as scary as he did look, he seemed gentle and friendly. They walked towards the dungeons and she was lead into Snape's office.

" It was Melody who saved us!" Harry said. All six of them were hiding behind an old cabinet in the entrance hall, as they knew they'd never make it up the stairs in time.

"I can't believe it." Ron said.

Ginny's arm was bleeding, and Ron had a couple of scratches. Harry was unmarked, as he had dodged and blocked all the spells Draco and Carmella had sent flying towards him, this made them both furious. Draco had a few cuts and bruises and Carmella was practically unharmed, apart from a graze on her face. Hermione was fine, as she had spent most of the time on her broom.

" You should be grateful that she came because I would have killed you, and your stupid friends!" Draco boomed.

"Oh shut up, you idiot!" Ginny said.

" We'll finish this later Potter!" Draco and Carmella left.

" What do you think they'll do to her?" Ron asked gulping.

" I wouldn't worry, Hagrid is in there." Hermione said standing up.

"Not anymore!" Harry said pointing towards Snape's office. They watched Hagrid leave.

" What was she doing out there?" Ginny asked.

" I don't know and how did she know about the duel?" Harry said looking puzzled.

" Well I kind of told her, that I thought that you guys might be on the Quidditch pitch." Hermione said looking at her feet.

" How did you know we'd be there?" Harry asked.

" I just thought you might be practicing, and I didn't think she'd find the pitch, and what did you say about a duel?

"Well she did find the pitch and she saved all of us and now, she's with Snape and Filch, not a good combination!" Harry said feeling guilty.

" What were you doing out there any way? Hermione asked frowning.

" I'll tell you later." Harry said

" You guys I really need to go to the toilet." Ginny said wriggling about.

" Oh alright, we'll meet you in the common room in a bit, I just want to make sure that she's ok." Harry said.

Ginny left.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

" I was really mean to Melody." Hermione confessed.

" What did you do?" Ron asked

" Well, she reads a lot and you know, I kind of like being the smartest in the year and she has no real spell books and she already knows loads of spells, like ones we learnt last year, I don't know if she can do them but she defiantly knows them."

" Is there a point to this story?" Harry asked.

He wanted to go and look through the window of Snape's office and make sure that she was ok, he was thinking of marching in there, and taking all the blame. He was used to Snape anyway, but Melody wasn't.

"Well I got scared of her being smarter than me, and then I 'd be good at nothing. But I know I was wrong and I'm sorry!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She buried her hands in her face, and began saying sorry.

" Sshh!" Harry said frowning.

Hermione fell silent but continued to cry.

Snape's office door flung open, and a purpled faced Snape stood there and screamed.

" Get out, you filthy little rat, out now!"

He slammed his door. " I'm not scared of you… you big buffoon!" Melody yelled back.

The door opened again, " Congratulations, you have just doubled your detentions!" A Red faced Snape yelled after her.

" Yeah, Yeah! Good I don't care, it means more of me in your face!" She said as walked towards the stairs, she didn't shout that out because she didn't want to triple her detentions.

" Melody, wait!" Harry Ron and Hermione yelled after her. Melody spun around.

" Oh it's you," she muttered.

" Look, we're really sorry that you got the blame." Harry said.

" I'm not, I'm just sorry that I got caught!" Melody said as, the stairs began to move.

" We will all confess and tell them it wasn't your fault," Ron said.

" Well it's really nice that you want to do that, but it's would be stupid. I mean it's better that one gets caught than all of us, and I've already lost 200 points for Gryffindor. If Snape knew you guys were involved, well we'd never hear the end of it." The stairs pulled to a halt at the second floor and they all clambered off.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'I'd never do that, she's really cool.' Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and by the expressions on their faces they must have been thinking the same thing. 'Maybe she's putting on a brave face, but Snape is going to be so mean to her in class.' Harry thought to himself as they entered the common room.

Ron was about to ask why Melody was out there, and how she found the pitch, but he was interrupted

" Where's Ginny?" Harry asked looking around

" Wasn't she with you guys?" Melody asked.

" No she went to the toilet." Hermione answered.

" Hey, how did you know that Ginny was with us outside, we couldn't see a thing?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

Should she reveal about her map? But then they might not trust her again.

" I guessed, because she wasn't at dinner so I assumed because you two weren't there either she must have been with you." She lied.

They all sat down beside the fire.

" So what happened in the office?" Ron asked

" Filch and Snape started yelling at me, and asked why I was out there, and what was all the screaming for, oh and if I had any accomplices."

" So what did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

" I told them I was practicing flying, and then I fell of my broom, they had already found Hermione's broom, so the story was there. Snape didn't believe me and wanted to give me a truth potion but Hagrid stopped him, so they kicked him out, but then Filch got scared about giving me the potion encase I told, and they let me go. With a months worth of detentions." Melody sighed.

" I can't believe you spoke to Snape like that, he looked like he was going to blow!" Ron said laughing.

Ten minutes later a bandaged Ginny walked through the portrait hole, and joined their conversation about Snape and how Melody was the first person they knew to talk to Snape like that.

" Hey Harry did you know that Melody's second name was Potter, how cool!" Hermione said

" Really I didn't know that! Yeah that is cool, what a coincidence!" Harry said.

" So what's your full name?" Ron asked Melody.

" Well it was my dad's choice, but it's Melody Lily Potter."

" Cool my mum's name was Lily." Harry said.

" So what's your full name Harry?"

" It's Harry David Potter." He answered.

Suddenly Melody jumped up. " I'm going to bed, I'm really tired."

This was getting to weird for Melody. Her and Harry both shared the same surname. Melody's middle name is Harry's mother's name. Harry's middle name is Melody's dad's name. 'How can this be, Harry is an orphan so we can't be related. Is it a coincidence, or is there more than meets the eye?' Well whatever it was Melody was going to find out, whether that meant going to the library, asking Dumbledore, or even reading her dad's locked diary, which had a note on it, asking no one to read it.

She pulled her pyjamas on and clambered into bed, knocking her neatly folded robes onto the floor.

It was her first night here and look at the trouble she had got herself in to, and she may have stumbled upon a huge secret, that could change her life forever.


	3. Revio

Chapter 3

Carmella turned over pulling her blankets high above her head, so to shield her eyes from a patch of sunlight that was dancing on her face. She opened her eyes and peered across the room, only to see Olivia grunt and kick her duvet off the bed. Carmella took her watch from her bedside table and was astonished to see that breakfast wasn't for another ½hr. She clambered out of bed, shivering as she stepped onto the cold stone floor. She considered waking the other four girls up, but didn't want to risk being shouted at. She used a summoning spell to retrieve her robes from her trunk, got dressed, and brushed her silk- like hair. She went down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room, realising she was the only one up. She decided to wait for her fellow house- mates to arise before traipsing down to breakfast. She slouched in a green leather settee by a dim fire. She looked around only to notice a girl hidden behind a stack of books. Carmella approached the girl and gently shook her, to wake her up. Pansy yawned and opened her eyes. She stood up and stared at Carmella.

" Hi, my name's Carmella Dale." She said sweetly.

" I know who you are, and I know what you're trying to do! Your trying to take Draco away from me, and you wont succeed, he's mine! I like him, and he likes me, end- of- story!" Pansy bellowed poking Carmella hard on the shoulder, " I don't want idiots like you interfering!"

" I don't know what you mean, I don't even like Draco," Carmella stuttered.

" I saw you two the hospital wing together last night, and he was hugging you, and you were both laughing at dinner, and when I asked him to come to the library with me he said he was going somewhere with you. What's all that about? I don't want to ever see you with Draco again! People like me and Draco don't hang around with filthy trash like you!" She said pushing Carmella back into the armchair. 'I'm not taking this' Carmella thought to herself. Carmella stood up and charged for Pansy, who was about to leave the common- room. Carmella knocked Pansy into a bookcase and a pile of books toppled onto Pansy's head. She picked up a book from the ground and thrust it at Carmella, which narrowly missed her.

" What do you think your playing at!" Pansy roared as she stood up.

" You can't tell me who I can hang around with or who I can talk to!" Carmella bellowed in fury," you act like your tough, so prove it!"

"Oh I will!" Pansy shouted as she picked a pile of books and threw them at Carmella, which hit her this time. The two girls ran at each other, and after ten minuets of pulling each other's hair, kicking, punching, and slapping, Carmella told Pansy it wasn't over. Carmella picked up her bag and headed out of the common room, and she saw Pansy run upstairs.

Carmella made her way towards the Great Hall. Even though she wasn't very hungry, she might as well have a slice of toast, as she had potions for her first lesson, and potions was not one of Carmella's best subjects. She entered the great hall and was greeted by the chatter of only about 30 students. There were only three teachers awake, they were: Professor Dumbledore, a small teacher, who couldn't have been more than 3 feet tall, and her head of house, Professor Snape, who looked up and half smiled at her, happy to see that finally someone in Slytherin had got up and come to breakfast. Carmella tried to smile back, but was restricted, because of the bruises and cuts across her face, that she had received half an hour ago. She sat down at the table and realised there was no one sitting there, so her and the Bloody Baron ate breakfast alone. As she left, the remaining students and teachers hurried into the hall to get some last minute breakfast; luckily she didn't see Pansy or Draco.

Before heading towards the dungeons. She decided to go to the bathroom and try to cover up her war wounds with make- up, in the attempt that no one would notice. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she headed towards Snape's class. 'I think it's this way' she thought looking down a corridor. ' Or maybe it's that way' she thought looking puzzled.

" Are you lost?" Carmella spun around to face Olivia.

" Yeah, sort of. Do you know where Snape's classroom is?" Carmella asked.

" Yeah, have you got potions too? I hate him, he's so mean!" Olivia said as they walked down a dimly lit corridor.

" Really? How is he mean?" Carmella was beginning to get nervous, what if he was mean to her?

" Well he shouts a lot, and gives loads of tests, and when he's in a bad mood the best thing to do is keep your head down and pretend to work." Olivia said as they approached a hall that was full of pupils, ready to be let into their potions class.

" This is it, Snape's class, let's prepare for a really bad morning. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave us a test when we get inside. Oh, and he always asks loads of questions about spell ingredients, and if you don't know them just say 'sorry', but didn't you transfer from a magic school anyway?" Olivia asked.

" Yeah, in Barcelona, I've been there since I was seven." Carmella answered.

" So you would have covered the same stuff as us in class then?"

" I guess so." Carmella said. She was going to tell Olivia about the things she had covered in her old school, but was interrupted by a loud voice. It was Professor Snape.

" In! There will be no talking in my classroom. Everyone is to be silent! I think everyone includes you, Mr. Longbottom." He said shouting at a rather startled boy.

" Can I sit next to you?" Carmella asked Olivia.

" Yeah, sure." She said smiling.

Once everyone had picked their seats for the year, Snape began the class.

" Today we are going to learn how to protect yourself from a potion. As you are not advanced enough, to do more difficult defending, we will start with a simple task, of making a revio potion, which will reverse the effects of an abeyance potion. An abeyance potion has to be taken orally for example if it is added to a drink, it can only make people obey a simple command. For instance, retrieving something for you, but the abeyance potion is not powerful enough to make someone hurt themselves or others drastically, but it is still used and is dangerous, and it is vital to know how to revive yourself or someone else from it. This is the revio potion that you are going to make." He said holding up a bottled green substance. Now, does anyone know the ingredients needed?" Snape asked looking around the room. Melody and Hermione's hands shot up simultaneously. They couldn't help but grin. Snape looked a little disappointed that they were both Gryffindors.

" O.k. Miss Potter then." Snape said, looking coldly at her.

" You will need, a toad's liver, stewed seaweed, any snake's venom, crushed beetles and some dried nettles." Melody finished.

" Good, good, well at least one of the Potter's has a brain, five points to Gryffindor, at least you're trying to make up for the points lost." He whispered to her as he walked over to the board to write the ingredients down.

" Wow!" Hermione whispered to Melody who was sitting next to her.

" Well, what can I say, they were in my dad's notes." Melody said grinning.

The Slytherins didn't look happy, especially Draco.

" Hermione, why doesn't Draco like me anymore?" Melody asked as they ground up their nettles.

" Well for lots of reasons, your in Gryffindor, your smart and your friends with us." Hermione said.

" I wonder why Carmella isn't sitting next to him, I mean they seem quite close." Melody whispered to Hermione who shrugged, as she looked over at the two Slytherins who were sitting on opposite sides of the potions classroom.

" Well, Draco was friends with Crabbe and Goyle before she came alon-." A fist slamming onto their desk interrupted Hermione. The two girls jumped back and dropped their beaker full of nettles, which smashed loudly onto the floor. The room fell silent.

" WHAT PART OF 'THERE WILL BE NO TALKING IN MY CLASSROOM' DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Snape roared. His face was now purple and a vein in his neck was protruding.

" Sorry" Hermione said quietly.

"Good, and what do _you_ have to say for yourself?" he said looking at Melody.

She looked like she had been struck by lightning. She was silent for a while. Melody took a deep breath and with all the energy left inside her, said to Professor Snape

" Sorry it won't happen again."

" I should think not Potter," He said walking back towards the board, "oh and that's ten points from Gryffindor," he added.

" Smelly Snivellus," she whispered to herself.

" You have ten more minutes to finish the potion. As I want to demonstrate something before the end of the class." Snape said as he sat down and ruffled some papers on his desk.

The ten minutes dragged on, and Hermione and Melody managed to finish their potion, just on time.

" Can everyone label their potions and put them on my desk." Snape said looking around. Everyone did this quickly, because he was in a bad mood already, and the next person to annoy him wouldn't see the light of day again. Everyone had managed to make a green coloured liquid, except Neville and Seamus who had managed to make their potion a light shade of blue.

"Well done you two! I suppose you put the nettles in first, but on the board it clearly says: PUT THE NETTLES IN LAST! Though I would be asking for too much, if I asked you to follow instructions! F's for both of you!" Snape said pulling out a register, and writing F next to their names.

Once everyone had sat down again Snape glanced at the class. "I will need a volunteer to drink this." He said holding up a red coloured liquid that he had taken from his potions cupboard. Don't worry it's just a demonstration to show you how powerful, such a small amount of this abeyance potion can be." He looked around the class.

" Potter, stand up you will demonstrate." Both Harry and Melody stood up. " Harry sit down, stupid boy" Snape muttered. Melody walked to the front of the class and took the bottle from Snape. " Now we will see how good Harry and Ron's Revio potion is," he smirked picking up their bottle from his desk. "Melody will drink some of this abeyance potion and if Ron and Harry made their potion correctly, there will be nothing to worry about" He said smirking.

"I hope we made it right." Ron whispered to Harry.

" I will give you some simple commands, after you drink this potion"; he said waving the red bottle in her face. He placed Harry and Ron's reversing potion on the desk. "O.k., drink up then." He said smiling nastily.

Melody opened the bottle and was greeted with a horrendous smell. She raised it to her lips and took a large gulp. Everything began spinning, she felt hot and dizzy, then she heard a voice and her vision became focused again, " stand on the table, then jump of." The voice said shrilly.

She couldn't resist the command even though a voice inside her head was telling her not to do it. The voice was so powerful and soothing she didn't want to anger it or make it stop. Melody walked over to a desk. The class held their breath. "He wouldn't", " would he?" People asked, but Melody couldn't hear them. Snape turned to watch his guinea pig do the command. Some of the Slytherins began laughing. Hermione and Harry both bit their lip whilst Ron stared longingly at Snape hoping that he wouldn't make her leap from the desk.

She was on the table now, everything was blurry again she kept hearing the command, "jump."

"Melody Potter get off that table at once!" Professor Mc Gonagall said as she walked into the classroom.

It was too late she jumped.

" Wengardium Leviosa!" Professor Snape roared. Melody was frozen in mid-air.

" Professor Snape what is the meaning of this" Mc Gonagall asked.

" It is a experiment that I was showing the class, I wasn't going to let her get hurt."

" Well lower her down, professor Dumbledore wants to speak with her." She said. Snape fetched his own Revio potion from his cupboard, Harry and Ron were relived. He lowered her down, and she drank the potion.

As the bell rang Melody hurried out of the classroom with Professor Mc Gonagall, as everyone else went to Herbology.

They reached the stone gargoyle,

" Fizzing Wizzers!" Mc Gonagall shouted. The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a hidden staircase. " I will leave you here, just follow the stairs up and you will reach Professor Dumbledore's office. She walked up the stairs and pushed a big oak door open.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4 

Melody cautiously walked into Dumbledore's office, every footstep echoing eerily. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone apart from a bird with gleaming gold feathers. She walked across the huge room towards this giant bird, which was squawking loudly, making Melody block her ears every so often. Suddenly something lit up behind her, it was lying in a heap on Dumbledore's desk. From a distance you would pass it off as a pile of old steel, but it was much more than that and Melody knew it. She walked closer, almost in a trance; this strange ball glowed brighter and brighter causing Melody to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Dumbledore's office was full of odd-looking devices but this object was the most peculiar of all. His desk was messy, with piles of parchment everywhere and ink splodges staining it. Melody was about to touch the ball when a loud squawk from the bird snapped her out of the trance. She spun around to see the bird up in flames. She panicked but it was too late the only thing left of the bird was a pile of ashes where it once perched on a stand.

"It happens to every phoenix. It is reborn," Dumbledore approached as if from nowhere. Melody was startled.

"What? Where did you…? How?" she stumbled pointing at where the phoenix once squawked.

"Look," Dumbledore remarked brushing back the ashes. A small chick emerged from it as if it were returning from the dead. It was tweeting sweetly.

"Wow," Melody sighed.

"Amazing creatures, always loyal," Dumbledore said turning to face her.

He had a stern look in his eyes but Melody knew he was a kind man, she knew she could trust him.

"Why am I here?" Melody said in a confused tone.

"I am here to talk to you about Harry," Dumbledore ushered her to a chair and she sat down. He got out his wand "tidius studium," The papers shot off his desk and flew onto the shelves, surrounding the office.

"What about Harry?" Melody questioned. "What has Harry got to do with me?"

Dumbledore got out of his chair, which creaked as he did so. He walked towards a bookshelf containing some of the most dustiest books Melody had ever seen. He skimmed the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He reached for a large green book and pulled it out. He wiped away the dust, and placed it on his desk in front of Melody. He opened the book at the front page and in front of her was Harry's family tree.

Melody looked down the page and there was Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Evans, and numerous other relatives of Harry. Dumbledore waited patiently as if he wanted her to find something.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" she asked Dumbledore. But Dumbledore only stared on. She skimmed the page, until a name stuck out right at the bottom of the page in a creased and stained corner the name Melody Potter was printed. She gasped, and traced the letters with her finger. " It can't be me." She said glancing up at Dumbledor who was preoccupied with a letter. Melody peered at the family tree again, it read: James potter brother of David Potter- her father.

" Yes melody" Dumbledor finally spoke. " You and Harry are cousins, James had a brother, and they were separated at birth they attended different schools, neither of them knew until it was too late. I feel that it is time that you knew. I know this is a lot to take in but there is also something else you should be aware of.

Melody your father, he did not die in a car crash, he was killed. Killed by the greatest wizard of our time, the most evil and despicable wizard murdered your father like he did Harry's," Dumbledor paused… "It was Voldermort". Melody your father was a great wizard you know he died saving others muggles and your mother as one of them that is why she would never speak of it. When Voldermort came that night intending t kill James, Harry and lily potter, he got yours and Harry's family's mixed up he came for you instead your father took the blast you and your mother escaped, realising this mistake he went in search for the right Potter's he found them. Now that Voldermort knew Harry did have family you and your mother were in jeopardy so we never told either families that you were related, Voldermort went on to think he had just made a silly mistake." Melody watched a spec of sunlight dance upon the floor, its beams glimmering and bouncing of all of her surroundings. A silvery tear glimmering in that sunlight trickled down her rosy cheek, and landed with a splash on the floor.

" Do not cry child, for you have nothing to fear." Dumbledor smiled at her. Another tear joined the stream forming on the floor. Melody quickly wiped her face, breathed in deeply and stood up abruptly.

" Thank you, for telling me the truth," she nodded.

" Shall I tell Harry?" she questioned,

A gentle smile and friendly nod answered the question. She hurried out of the office. Melody hastily ran down the stairs, in her excitement she crashed into a Ravenclaw prefect. She decided she wouldn't go back to Herbology and instead would wait for Harry in the Common room; she couldn't wait to tell him the good news.


	5. How Could You Draco

Chapter 5 

Melody sat patiently by the fire; this gave her enough time to rethink everything Dumbledor had told her. The portrait swung open, in bustled Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Can't believe all that homework," Ron complained to Hermione who was walking towards Melody, none of them noticed her. Melody coughed slightly, and they all turned to look at her.

"Melody!" Harry exclaimed, "What happened in Dumbledor's office?" Melody said nothing but instead ran straight towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him; a tear trickled down her face and landed on his shoulder. Harry embraced her; Hermione and Ron were very confused. Melody stepped back and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong Melody," Harry's voice was becoming concerned, "What did happen up there?" Melody smiled but she was still crying.

"Dumbledor showed me… well he explained," she paused and took a deep breath in, "HARRY… WE'RE COUSINS!" Melody hugged Harry who was speechless and motionless.

"What?" Hermione began, "that's great, but Harry is an orphan… how does that work?" Harry stared around the room his mouth still wide opened.

"Melody I can't believe it…" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I was confused at first but Dumbledor explained everything. Basically my father and your father were brothers but they were separated at birth and so never knew," She paused, "the night Voldermort killed your parents he also killed another wizard…my father," The whole group began to smile, "that's how Dumbledor knew, after my father was killed Dumbledor looked into his death and searched for possible reasons why Voldermort would want to kill him… In his research he found a family tree, my father's name was along side your father's," Melody said pointing at Harry.

"I can't believe it… it's great, but it's weird," Harry frowned, "do you see what I mean,"

"I know, but what's more important is that Voldermort must never know, if he does well me and Harry may…" Melody paused thinking of a suitable word.

"Be in for it," Ron suggested. They all started laughing.

Carmella stepped cautiously into the Slitherin common room so as not to be seen by Pansy Parkinson or Draco. She stepped across the marble floors and walked up the stairs she had reached the girl's dorms and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Carmella," someone had grabbed her arm and spun her around. She stood facing Draco; she screwed up her face in anger.

"Look Draco, I have a lot of study to do, I have to go," She turned to leave but the grip on her arm got tighter.

"Why have you been ignoring me all day? I saved you a seat in potions." Draco's moonlit eyes stared deep into hers searching for an answer. Carmella winced as his fingers pressed into a bruise Pansy had left there earlier on.

"I've been busy, I didn't see you all day," she turned her face away from his. He noticed a large cut on her face and grew suspicious.

"Then what's that on your face?" he said cupping her chin in his hand, and turning her head towards his, she wriggled free.

"It's nothing, only a little scratch," she laughed.

"No it's not, who did this to you Carmella?" Draco looked sternly at her. Carmella rolled her eyes.

"Look ok the truth is, I fell running down the stairs and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to become concerned," she smiled at him even though it caused her great pain. Draco wasn't sure and his eyes narrowed. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do then I would like to get some sleep," she turned on her heel, opened the door and clambered into bed.

"Hey, what did you get for question four?" Ron said leaning over Hermione trying to catch a glimpse of what she had written. Hermione shooed him away.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate Ron," Melody said slapping his hand just as he was reaching for her piece of parchment. Harry laughed quietly.

"Fine then," Ron sat back in his chair, "I'll never talk to you again," he looked away. Melody smiled at Hermione who burst out laughing, Harry and Melody joined in.

"What's so funny?" Ron stared at them and looked outraged, "I'm serious," this caused them to laugh even harder; tears were streaming from their eyes.

"Fine, fine. Ron for question four I got..." Hermione tried so hard to hold in a giggle, "Um," she looked at her piece of parchment, "Ware wolves and dancing," Ron scribbled something on his parchment. Harry yawned loudly.

"I think I'll head up, I'm really tired," Harry said stretching.

"Me too," Ron left the two girls to finish their potions homework.

"Finished," Melody said throwing down her quill, Hermione gawped at her.

"What? I'm only half way through," Hermione stuck out her tongue at her, "that's not fair," Melody beamed.

"Just leave it, I'll help you with it tomorrow, it's quite simple actually," Melody beckoned Hermione up the stairs. Hermione stood up and followed Melody into the girl's dorms.

"Morning Draco," Pansy smirked grabbing Draco around his waist, Draco pushed her away.

"Get off Pansy!" Pansy put her finger on her lips.

"Draco, now that's not very nice," She ran her finger down his face, Draco shook his head.

"Move away from me Pansy, I don't like you!" Draco pushed her onto a seat. Pansy stood up and grabbed the top of his robes; she pulled him in close to her.

"Now you listen to me,"

"Hey," Carmella spun around,

"Oh, hi Olivia," Carmella said putting her shoes on.

"Do you want to come to the quidditch tryouts this afternoon with me," Olivia enquired. Carmella thought for a while.

"Yeah, sure, I mean I used to be the beater on my old school team," Carmella smiled at her.

"Ok see you then," Olivia turned to leave.

"Oh Olivia, by the way who is the captain of the Slitherin team?"

"I believe it's Draco Malfoy, tall, blonde, really cute," Olivia stared up at the ceiling. Carmella shuddered, and then thanked Olivia before she left.

Carmella trudged down the stairs.

"Now is that understood?" Carmella recognised the voice of Pansy and hid behind a pillar.

"Yes Pansy," Carmella also recognised this voice it was Draco's. "I hate Carmella Dale anyway," She gasped before anger overcame her.

"How could you Draco," she whispered to herself.

"Good now get out my sight," Pansy boomed at Draco. 'Pansy, you bitch!' Carmella thought to herself. 'How could you take Draco away from me'.

"Well she did say she would get him back," she said quietly to herself, a tear fell from her eye. The door to the Slitherin common room slammed shut, Carmella stepped out from behind the pillar, they were gone. She sighed a sigh of relief. She would really have to avoid them now.

Melody sleepily wiped her eyes and muttered a feeble 'good morning' to Ron and Harry who ran down the stairs.

"Morning cousin," Harry smiled at Melody, Ron flew his eyes up to heaven.

"Come on let's get breakfast, I'm starving," Ron rubbed his belly.

"Your always hungry Ron" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah and I'm hungry now," he turned and walked out of the fat lady portrait. Harry, Melody and Hermione ran out after him.

When they reached the great hall Seamus, and Neville were sitting at the table. They sat down next to them.

"Morning Neville and Seamus," Melody said waving slightly at them, they both blushed violently. Harry rolled his eyes. Melody and Hermione giggled.

"Are you signing up for the quidditch tryouts?" Seamus asked Melody who had bitten into her toast.

"Course she is," Ron answered for her, "she is wicked at flying, bloody fast!" Melody smiled at Seamus who was smiling back at her. "I'd say she may even be better than her cousin," Ron smiled at Harry who frowned.

"Who's her cousin?" Seamus enquired looking around the hall. Harry grinned Seamus and Neville looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah we're cousins," Melody put her arm around Harry.

"Cool," Neville said his mouth wide opened.

"That's exactly what I said," Ron said beaming.

"I'll see you at tryouts then… Melody… isn't it?" Seamus waved at her, "Oh by the way well done Harry for becoming captain," Seamus grabbed Neville's robes and pulled him up, Neville grabbed the last slice of toast and said something to Melody which she couldn't quite understand due to the large mass of food in his gob. She still nodded and smiled out of politeness.

The news about Harry and Melody being cousins spread like wild fire throughout the school, even the first years knew. As they walked by many would stop and whisper or just stand there and gaze at them.

"Come on let's go to Charms," Hermione said standing up and ruffling Ron's hair. The rest of them stood up reluctantly and walked out of the great hall.

The news reached the Slitherins last, when Pansy found out she said, "Interesting, very interesting," in a slightly malicious tone.


	6. The Prophecy

Chapter 6 

"Please do come in," a very small wizard was standing on a pile of books. Melody sat next to Hermione in the front row, of course. Carmella sat next to Olivia who was soon told off for talking, Pansy and Draco laughed coldly. 'Just ignore them' Carmella told herself.

"Are you ok," Olivia whispered taking out her charms books.

"Yeah I'm fine," Carmella smiled awkwardly.

"Now please turn to page four hundred and twenty six," the small teacher squeaked.

"That's Professor Flitwick," Hermione informed Melody who was looking strangely at the tiny living creature who started to tell the class about a rare spell.

"Know this one," Melody smirked leaning back in her seat. Hermione scolded at her before turning to copy something off the board. Carmella however didn't copy down anything but instead stared at Draco and Pansy who cuddled up together at the other end of the back row. Carmella wasn't jealous of Pansy; instead she just despised everything about her.

"I hate you," Carmella shouted, Olivia looked at her, everyone turned to look at her, she didn't mean to say it out loud she was just thinking about them. Professor Flitwick looked at Carmella who had now turned a deep shade of red.

"Would you like to explain yourself Miss. Dale?" Flitwick said putting his wand down and staring straight at her. Carmella cleared her throat.

"Um…" a group of Griffindors started to giggle, it was Seamus, Neville and a rather attractive brown haired boy, "No not really," Carmella stared at the ground and started to pick at a thread in her jumper.

"Would you not? Well them I suggest you keep your beliefs to yourself next time," the professor shook his head, "Honestly, children these days," he said quietly to himself. Olivia stared sympathetically at her, Carmella didn't say a thing all lesson not even to Olivia. Hermione found the lesson particularly difficult and asked Melody for some help, this made Melody feel very clever indeed. They all scrambled out of the classroom to lunch. Melody decided that her and Hermione would go to the library to revise the spell they had learnt today. Harry and Ron went back to the common room.

"You got much homework Harry?" Ron asked quizzically. Harry peered at him through his glasses.

"Nah but I'll be here for weeks trying to do the homework Snape gave us," Harry moaned. Ron nodded his head. He was about to complain about the rest of the homework he had got when Hermione and Melody burst in panting loudly.

"Harry? Ron?" Melody shouted. She spotted Harry and Ron, her and Hermione ran over to them.

"What's up?" Harry frowned. Melody handed him an envelope and gestured him to open it. He read it, every now and again looking up in disbelief. Ron read it next, it said:

Two enemies will unite,

A battle they shall fight,

One shall die,

And one shall live,

The night shall grow old,

But one will not,

Blood will help,

And blood will be spilt.

Ron gasped they all looked at each other. Melody also handed them other pieces of paper to look at.

"We found these with it," Melody said; Harry and Ron studied them, "Look they're all signed by Draco Malfoy, it's obvious he's behind this prophecy,"

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, "That filthy rat, I say we go and break his neck now!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No we can't, we aren't supposed to know remember," Melody stopped him.

"Where did you find this anyway?" Harry asked the girls.

"Well we were reading about the spell we learned today, and we found it in that book," Hermione explained.

"Which book was it?" Harry asked the girls who looked at each other straight away.

"Well we found it in the forbidden section, lucky Hermione's a prefect. Anyway, it was attached to a page in a book about how to perform unforgivable curses and spells from dark magic." Melody tried not to make it sound as bad as it was.

"It most probably is Draco but how can we be sure, we can't be certain," Hermione pointed out.

"But it's signed by him…unless it was signed by someone pretending to be Draco…like his father" Ron said cleverly.

"But how would he get his hands on the book?" Melody asked them.

"I don't know perhaps they took it or got Draco to take it," Harry suggested.

"No, Madame Pince would know straight away she practically knows every book in the whole library, I'm sure she would notice," Hermione said placing a hand on her hip.

"It has to have been put there by someone in the school, our only connection is Draco," Melody frowned trying to think of someone else.

"Maybe Crabb and Goyle put it there," Ron suggested.

"No they are too stupid, how about Carmella. She's a perfect culprit, she is friends with Draco, and she's quite clever." Harry said looking at Hermione who was shaking her head, "what's wrong with Carmella?"

"No, it can't be her, one, she's only been in the school for two weeks she would hardly have the time, two, if you idiots haven't noticed she's hardly been buddies with Draco he's been hanging around with Pa…" Hermione paused and picked up the note, searching for clues. The rest of them looked very confused.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Hermione.

"That's it…" Hermione widened her eyes excitedly.

"What's it?" Harry said squinting at Hermione who looked like a little child with a new toy.

"It's… It's… it's Pansy Parkinson!" she exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Melody questioned.

"Well, she has had access to every book in the library on demand, what with being a Prefect and all, and she's been getting closer and closer to Draco ever since the summer," Hermione looked around none of them got what she was talking about.

"What's getting closer to Draco got to do with this prophesy?" Harry squirmed at the last word, which came out of Ron's mouth.

"Well in my mind I can picture Lucius Malfoy getting in contact with Pansy and telling her to get rid of Carmella who, which I found out from a Ravenclaw, wasn't liked by Lucius very much." Hermione said in a robotic tone.

"I think your jumping to conclusions too much," Melody said to Hermione.

"No I'm not, it could very well happen and I bet it did," Hermione did have a point. Ron and Harry weren't convinced.

"But why would he want to get rid of Carmella," Harry asked.

"Well in the prophecy it talks about destroying one of two enemies," Hermione paused.

"You don't mean to tell me you think Carmella is one of the people involved in this do you?" Ron swallowed hard, Hermione nodded, "If it's true that means that the other person has to be her enemy. Who's her enemy?"

"I think we all know the answer to that don't we," Melody pointed to herself. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Well it could be Draco and Harry," Ron said trying to cheer up Melody who looked very glum.

"We all no Lucius wouldn't want to kill his own son and he couldn't kill Harry, so no Ron I don't think so," Hermione replied, "It most likely is Carmella and Melody or else Pansy and Carmella,"

"But Draco wouldn't allow Pansy to die so I guess it's me. Great! Haven't been in the school for two weeks but look what I've got myself into. I'm gunna die," she said sulkily.

"Your not going to die, stupid," Harry said hugging her tightly, "I'll make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do."


	7. Quidditch Canceled

Chapter 7 

"Hey Oliv," Carmella said peering out from behind a book in the Slitherin common room.

"What? Oh hey Carm," Olivia said grinning.

"Funny," Carmella smiled.

"Well you started it, you called me the name of a disgusting vegetable," Olivia said sticking out her tongue. Carmella put the book down and stood up.

"Look I've gotta go… I'll catch you in potions," Carmella said looked panic- stricken. Olivia grabbed her arm just as she walked past her.

"Look Carmella I know something is wrong with you," Olivia let her go.

"No. There is nothing wrong with me, I really have to go," Carmella said slipping past her, she ran up the stairs. Olivia shook her head inwardly.

Carmella reached the girls dormitory and sat on the windowsill she peered out at the quidditch pitch. Pupils were gathering for the try-outs today. She had signed up but what was the use of going now, Draco would be picking who gets in and he would never pick her.

"Are you coming Carmella?" a brown haired girl asked peering her head around the door. Carmella was silent for a while, she was thinking about how much she missed Draco.

"Yeah, why not?" Carmella said hopping off the ledge and grabbing her broom from her cupboard, which she didn't have time to polish. She and the girl ran down the stairs. 'I'll prove to Draco that I don't need him. I'm better off alone' Carmella thought to herself as she reached the entrance doors, the girl pulled them open and Carmella stepped outside. It was a chilly day, the leaves had started to turn brown, and curl at the edges. A group of first years were playing in a pile of leaves, Carmella sneered at them and walked towards the quidditch pitch.

"Who are you?" Harry said staring at a third year girl with bushy hair, she reminded him of Hermione.

"My name is Linda," the girl said looking around.

"There is no need to be nervous," Harry said smiling at Linda.

"I'm not!" She insisted throwing a dirty look at Harry. Ron and Hermione, who were behind him, started giggling. Harry stared sharply at him.

"Ok, well if you go over to Madame Hooch, she will explain everything to you," Harry said infuriately, the girl turned and walked away. "NEXT!" He boomed scratching his head ungratefully. Melody stood in front of him with her Griffindor uniform, in perfect condition. She had in her hand a Firebolt 3000, Harry gasped at the sight of the fastest broom ever invented.

"I look that bad," Melody said frowning at him. Harry sighed.

"No, I was admiring your broom," Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Do you like it," Melody said beaming. A group of students stood gawping at it.

"Wow!" Ron gasped, "Where did you get that!" Hermione shook her head and couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. 'You've seen one broom; you've seen them all' she thought.

"I bought it, my mother wasn't so sure." Melody shivered in the cold.

"Great day for a game," Harry said sarcastically. Melody giggled, Harry ticked her name off the list.

"You trying out Ron?" Melody asked him. Ron shook his head.

"Nah, I don't fancy being on the team with Ginny, she's trying out too," he said sadly.

"Ah well best be going… where exactly do I go now?" Melody said looking at the other students, trying to figure out what they were doing next. Harry shook his head, and pointed towards Madame Hooch who was gathering all the students together in a large group.

"NEXT!" Draco boomed waving his hands impatiently.

Carmella stepped forward and snarled at the sight of the way he was sitting so confidently, on a chair behind a table with one arm around Pansy, and the other grasping a quill.

"Why are you trying out?" Pansy said rudely. Carmella ignored her.

"Carmella Dale," She muttered turning to leave. Draco stood up and grabbed her robes, Carmella gasped trying to escape. Pansy laughed hard. Carmella could fell his warm breath against her cheeks; he bared his teeth and drew her in closer. Carmella's golden hair wisped past his face touching it gently.

"Draco, what's happened to you? What did I do wrong?" Carmella's eyes filled with tears. Draco said nothing but his grip tightened, causing Carmella to whimper as his nails dug into her porcelain skin. "What has Pansy got that I don't?" She said crying, tears splashed onto Draco's robes and his moon-like hands. Pansy stood up and walked close to her.

"Ah are you crying?" Pansy mimicked putting her arms around Draco's waist. Carmella began breathing heavily. The Ravenclaws nearby stared at them.

"Piss off Pansy!" Carmella spat trying to loosen Draco's grip.

"Oh what's with the hostility?" Pansy smirked, Draco laughed. Carmella tried to swing her legs and kick Pansy, who was stroking Draco's face with her hands. She missed and ended up kicking Draco who didn't respond. Pansy leaped backwards. She walked up to Carmella and slapped her hard around the face, Carmella struggled forwards and managed to get out of Draco's grip, she charged for Pansy and knocked her onto the ground, spraying mud all over her robes. Pansy let out a roar. Carmella began punching Pansy in the face.

"I hate you!" Carmella said pulling her hair. Pansy couldn't really do much to stop it or even do anything back.

"Get off you filthy bitch!" Pansy roared trying to push Carmella off her.

Madame Hooch approached them after a concerned first year reported it to her.

"Up!" Madame Hooch bellowed, grabbing the two girls by their collars. Everyone was crowding around to see what had happened. Carmella was still trying to hurt Pansy. "Immobilis!" Madame Hooch shouted throwing a jet of green light towards each girl, who then was still. "Move everybody, I'm afraid quidditch tryouts have been postponed, due to these two girls," she said to everyone who let out a loud groan. The students parted and Madame Hooch who had the girls levitated in the air walked back to the castle.

"Great!" Melody sighed, "I spent hours polishing my broom, God Slitherins are selfish!" Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded their head agreeably. All the students made their way back to their common rooms, Hermione thought it would be a good time to do some studying, Melody, Ron and Harry disagreed and instead went for a walk outside. Hermione after some time came running after them and mumbled something about how she hates Herbology anyways.

"Come in!" Madame Hooch dragged the two girls into the headmaster's office.

"I had to break up a fight between these two on the quidditch pitch," Madame Hooch explained.

"Ah I see, well please make yourselves comfortable," Dumbledor said gesturing towards two empty chairs. They sat reluctantly on them, never looking at each other. Madame Hooch left closing the door with a bang. "Would you like to explain yourselves," Dumbledor asked them although it sounded more like a command than a question. The girls were silent. "Ok well, Miss. Parkinson you will explain yourself first during which time Miss. Dale you must remain silent. When you are quite finished, you will speak next" he said pointing at Carmella who slouched in her seat. Pansy cleared her throat.

"Well it all started on the first day of school when Carmella started bulling me because well, Draco fancies me more than her," she began, tilting her head at Carmella, Dumbledor chuckled quietly. "She used to hit me repeatedly, I didn't know who to tell," Carmella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Anyway, to cut a very long story short, it was just one more of her bulling regimes on the pitch. She should be punished" Pansy smiled slyly, Dumbledor didn't believe Pansy was the victim.

"You may say your side of the story Miss. Dale," Dumbledor rested his head on his hand.

"Well actually it was on the first week or so of school when I encountered Pansy, it was in the Slitherin common room, she started telling me how I should stay away from Draco and so on and so forth," she paused choosing her words carefully, "She was right Draco did like her more than me, but I decided not to let this get to me and signed up for the quidditch tryouts," Pansy was raging and was staring coldly at Carmella who was very calm, "I gave him my name and he was there with Pansy, of course I was upset but I turned to leave then he grabbed me," Pansy smirked at the fact that her being with Draco upset her, "I began crying and Pansy made some shrewd remark, so I told her to go away… well not exactly to those words."

"Bloody right not to those words," Pansy interrupted.

"Miss. Parkinson that's quite enough. You have had your turn let Carmella have hers," Dumbledor said quietly Pansy shut up.

"As I was saying," Carmella started, "She wouldn't, so I kicked her,"

"Miss. Dale I am quite shocked," Pansy sneered at her Carmella bit her lip, "but even more so at you Miss. Parkinson, can you really blame Carmella for her outbursts?" Pansy's sneer soon faded, Dumbledor's voice was kind but also authoritative, "and for your behaviour you will both serve a detention with Professor Snape," Carmella and Pansy groaned. They stood up and turned to leave, "Oh one last thing," they stood still and turned back to face him, "Do any of you know anything about the missing book in the library?" Dumbledor eyed them cautiously through his half moon glasses.

"No I'm sorry," Pansy said sweetly. Carmella wanted to be sick.

"No me neither," Carmella fiddled with her hair. Dumbledor nodded his head and swung the door open with a spell.

"Carmella may I speak with you in private?" Dumbledor asked her, although again it was more like a command. Pansy left and Carmella sat back in her chair.

"Am I in more trouble?" Carmella asked Dumbledor who chuckled softly.

"No, no. It is just that something was brought to my attention. This," he said holding up a piece of paper, Carmella frowned, "It is a prophesy," Carmella's eyes widened, she had only heard of them, she didn't think they were real.

"This is very important but what has it got to do with me?" Carmella asked Dumbledor.

"Well Miss. Granger and Miss. Potter found it in the library along with some notes signed by Draco," Carmella couldn't believe her ears, 'how could Draco be so evil' she thought to herself. "It is about two enemies coming together to defeat Voldermort," Carmella looked confused.

"That sounds dangerous… so glad I'm not involved," she joked.

"Well see the thing is I and the girls seem to think you are you are one of the enemies. You and Melody shall join together to defeat Voldermort but one of you shall…" Dumbledor couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Die," Carmella said calmly.

"I'm afraid so, now I want you to know this may not even be a real prophesy, Professor Snape is doing some charms on it to find out whether it is,"

"But if it is real when will this battle be?" Carmella was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I don't know. I can't say you just must be aware at all times," Dumbledor said folding the paper, it vanished into thin air, "have you got any more questions?"

"Yes just one more. Did Draco write it," she said fidgeting wildly.

"Well no not exactly, it has Draco's name written all over it quite literally, but I believe Draco could not be behind such a powerful prophesy. It would have to be someone older and more experienced in dark magic and illegal curses." Dumbledor replied drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Well I must go, I will tell you if anything strange happens," Carmella said tucking in her chair and running back to the common room.

Told by Lucius Malfoy 

I received the letter a little earlier than I could have hoped for. I ripped it open hiding it from the other death eaters around me. It read:

Dear Lucius,

I have served you well; everything is going according to plan. I have Draco wrapped around my fingers and Carmella is history. Meet me in the forbidden forest tonight, I shall lure her in and we shall kill her, make sure you are there and ready. The Potter is a little feistier and we will get rid of her later, she is not threat to me… yet. The teachers are growing suspicious about the missing book, and I don't know what to do other than to keep denying it. Remember our deal I am the second heir after you.

Respectfully yours,

Pansy Parkinson, your humble servant

P.P

Everything was going to plan, I hated that Carmella from the moment I saw her, but even if I did like her I couldn't let Draco mix with her, I had made a deal with Pansy, Draco was better off with her, I knew her family actually they were right there when I opened the letter, so was Voldermort, he didn't know about the prophesy, it was better off that way, but he would soon find out and everything would slip into place. Best of all Carmella and Melody would be gone and I Lucius Malfoy would be the heir of Slitherin.

"Wrong!" Snape boomed peering over Neville's shoulder into his cauldron, the potion was supposed to be a light green liquid, but Neville's was a dark shade of purple and was extremely lumpy.

The door swung open just as Snape was getting some ingredients from his cupboard, in his fright he dropped a beaker of snake venom to the floor, which smashed loudly. Snape glanced over at Carmella who was sanding in the doorway with a look of innocence on her face. Snape's face turned purple and he stared at her in the way, which Draco did on the quidditch pitch.

"Sorry Professor," Carmella said.

"You will be, sit down," he replied sharply. In the flick of his wand the jar was repaired and the venom cleaned up and replaced. Carmella walked towards her usual seat, Olivia was sitting next to a boy with a large Afro.

"Sorry," Olivia whispered as Carmella looked around the room for somewhere else to sit. The only available seat was next to Draco.

"Excuse me," Carmella whispered tapping the boy with the Afro on the shoulder, "can I please si-"

"No talking in this classroom!" Snape boomed placing his face close to Carmella's, the classroom went silent, "Find a seat and sit down! There is no time to talk!" if she didn't sit next to Draco she would be in trouble so she walked towards him. She threw her bag on the floor and slid onto the seat next to him.

"Hi, Carmella," Draco said quietly.

"Go away Draco, look I only sat here because I had to," Carmella turned away from him and began to unpack her books.

"That's not very nice" Draco said, "Look I'm sorry if I've been a jerk," Carmella sniggered sarcastically, " but I really like you Carmella," Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," Carmella said snatching her hand back, "but I don't" she sounded upset much to Draco's amazement.

"Where am I?" Draco asked Carmella who turned to him.

"What are you playing at Draco? If this is one of your stupid jokes again I'm not in the mood," she didn't want to talk to him but something in his voice sounded like a call for help.

"Carmella? What's wrong with you?" Draco lent forward and stared deep into her eyes, like the night he was asking about her cuts. He was concerned.

"What? Draco you know for well what is wrong with me… you know. Don't you?" Carmella said actually looking at him for once, "Are you ok?" Carmella shook her head. She couldn't believe he was denying the way he had treated her. Or was he denying it. "Can't you remember? Draco?"

"What's the date today?" Draco asked Carmella who then checked that Snape wasn't looking. She looked at the board.

"It's September the 29th," she said pretending to copy something off the board.

"What! The last thing I remember was on September the 21st," Draco thought for a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I must have temporary amnesia, or something,"

"Yeah, so you can't remember anything within the last eight days," Carmella wasn't sure. He hadn't had an injury or been in an accident recently.

"No I can't… weird,"

"Yeah, weird. Whatever I bet your just lying, I bet Pansy put you up to this," Carmella flicked her hair.

"What! Pansy! I haven't spoken to her in the past year… don't even get me started on that bitch!"

"You've spoken to her all the time, yesterday, today…TODAY! Can you remember the tryouts?"

"Oh no, the tryouts. I'm captain and I haven't got anything planned!" Draco sulked.

"Draco just shut up! Tryouts were today," Draco looked confused and scratched his head, "you're such a bad liar" Carmella turned away from him and Draco was still puzzled, they didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.


	8. The Kiss

Chapter 8

Melody strolled back to the common room only to be greeted by Seamus who was reading a book by the fire. His dark clumsy hair and his strong Irish accent made Melody gawp at him. He looked up, and Melody quickly turned away, she turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, hi," he exclaimed smiling awkwardly at Melody who just waved back. She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and muttered a soft hello.

"Shame about tryouts," she said standing on one leg. Seamus nodded his head and went on reading his book, which Melody could make out was titled, 'how to get a witch in a week'. Melody tried to stifle a giggle, but she couldn't help herself, a look of disgust spread across Seamus' face.

"What's so funny!" Seamus was outraged and couldn't understand why Melody was now laughing very loudly at him.

"It's… It's… just your book…" she said through laughter. Seamus held it behind his back and looked away shyly, "Look Seamus, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Melody said smiling, "I think it's great you are looking for love," Melody pulled a ridiculous face and sat down next to him.

"So girls really go for that sort of thing then?" he asked Melody who was to entranced by his sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah," Melody sat closer to Seamus who looked nervously around the common room, they were alone.

"Do you go for that sort of thing?" Seamus' palms started to sweat profoundly.

"Yes," Melody leaned in close to Seamus who closed his eyes.

"It hasn't got to this part in the book yet," Seamus joked. Melody's brown curls tumbled down framing her heart- shaped face and her rosy cheeks. And they kissed. Melody's heart skipped a beat and the only thing watching them was the moon, engulfing the romance from the room and flooding it with light.

"Harry!" Melody said running up to him the next morning in the Great Hall. Harry who talking to Ron turned round to face Melody, she was wearing an extremely large grin on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry said shaking his head he never got girls.

"Ah, many things are perfect in my life… It's a Saturday; the new quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and the best thing of all… I kissed a boy last night!" Melody whispered the last bit so not may people would hear her. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"WHO?" Ron said excitedly. Melody leaned over the table, she couldn't imagine what the Slitherins would say if they found out.

"Well, don't freak, but it's… um… Seamus," Melody crunched down on a slice of toast, Harry and Ron just stared at each other.

"That's great," Harry said smiling.

"Carmella!" Draco boomed looking up and down the corridors of the dungeons. Carmella hid in a dark corner hoping he wouldn't notice her, "Carmella, I know you're here I saw you run here." Carmella didn't want to spot him, every time she did look at him she thought of the prophesy and one of them dying. She hated Melody but she didn't want her to die. She stepped out of the darkness and twiddled with her hair.

"Yes," she whispered coldly. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. Carmella let out a whimper but was silenced by the sight of Draco's wand pressed up against her face.

"Now," he said, "You know something, don't you," Carmella was silent and began to think of ways to escape. Draco was acting very strangely, one minute he was off talking to Pansy and the next minute he was flirting with her. Carmella rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I should tell you," she tried to move forward but Draco pushed her back, "fine then, I shall tell you something about well…"

"What?" he said stepping closer to Carmella who was beginning to get nervous.

"Well… there is this prophecy…"

"So,"

"So, it has your name signed at the end of it and it is in your hand writing," Draco frowned and let go of Carmella's wrists which he was holding tightly.

"What… I didn't… I swear… I wouldn't be able to…"Draco backed away. Carmella rubbed her wrists and walked towards him.

"I know… I know you didn't, I trust you… but you've been acting strangely recently,"

"How?"

"Like you haven't been able to remember anything which happened in the last eight days, the prophecy, you've been talking to Pansy… and you promised her… well… you promised… never to speak to me again."

"What… I didn't talk to Pansy… I didn't promise her anything," Draco sounded genuine and Carmella believed him.

"Isn't it strange how Pansy is involved in this somehow…" Carmella thought hard, "On the first week of school, I encountered Pansy in the common room…"

"What happened?" Draco sounded concerned.

"Well she told me never to speak to you again, that I was getting in the way of you two being together, and that you two were still going out,"

"That bitch! What did she do to you?"

"Well we had an argument and then we started fighting,"

"If she ever does this again I'll… I'll…"

"She already did," Carmella interrupted.

"When?" Draco started to turn a deep shade of puce.

"Yesterday at the quidditch tryouts, you held me and she hit me, but I managed to escape and well. I kicked the crap out of her." Carmella found it strange that Draco couldn't remember anything and tried not to laugh at the way she had described the incident. Draco looked shocked and ashamed that he would do such a thing.

"I'm…I'm Carmella-"

"It's ok, you didn't know," Carmella said sympathetically, fiddling with a piece of hair, which hung about her face.

I think she has something to do with me not being able to remember anything," Draco said scratching his head.

"Come in,"

"Professor Dumbledor,"

"Oh, Professor Snape come in, I was expecting you," Dumbledor gestured towards an empty seat. Snape sat down and cleared his throat.

"I have done some tests on the prophecy and I have found that Mr. Malfoy has nothing to do it,"

"Well who does," Dumbledor peered at the greasy- haired man who began getting nervous.

"Well, the rest of the faculty have discovered that it is a real prophecy and was made by 'you-know-who', or at least one of his… his helpers," Snape whispered the last word and bared not to think of the evil man he once worked for, he was too one of those helpers. Dumbledor showed no emotion but instead thanked Snape and showed him the way out.

"This is such big news!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice in the girl's dormitories. All the other girls gathered round and listened intently to Melody as she told them about Seamus and their kiss.

"Well and then we kissed," the girls squealed loudly and started asking questions.

"So, was it romantic?"

"She looked so beautiful," Seamus said coolly, recalling the night in his own mind, he wished he could re-live it over and over again.

"Details!" Ron shouted tugging on Seamus' pyjamas.

"Ewww… That's my cousin I don't wanna hear that," Harry said covering his ears.

"It's just a kiss," Neville remarked.

"We didn't say ewww, when you and Cho kissed, and you told us everything!" Seamus said turning back to the others, and telling them about Melody. Harry frowned and rolled his eyes.

It carried on like this for most of the night until all the girls had gotten so tired and fell asleep on Melody's bed. Harry who moaned again cut the guys' discussion short.


	9. The Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 9 As told by Draco Malfoy 

_Dear Diary,_

When I arrived at potions Pansy arrived late and everyone sat in pairs, there was someone missing, so I had to sit alone on the table at the back. The Potters were there, both of them, what a bunch of losers. Snape took twenty points from Griffindor because Harry answered him back. Good I hate Griffindors! Just as everyone had settled in the door swung open, 'probably another late Griffindor' I thought to myself, Snape dropped snake venom all over the floor, and I've never seen him look so angry. It was brilliant, that Griffindor had it coming! I looked over, but it wasn't a smelly Griffindor it was Carmella, looking radiantly beautiful. She apologised and luckily Snape didn't take any points from Slitherin. She walked over to Olivia, but she was sitting with Aaron, so Carmella asked him to sit next to me, really how rude, it was as if she didn't like me. Snape caught her talking, I waved at her to sit next to me, but she didn't see me. She had to sit here now, I honestly don't know why she didn't in the first place, we sat together in every lesson, just yesterday we sat next to each other in Care Of Magical Creatures, I wondered what was up. She sat next to me, but didn't say a word. So I said hi, but she muttered something about how she didn't like me and she didn't want to sit here in the first place. Maybe, I had been rude without realising. So I apologised for if I had been, sometimes I get like that Crabb and Goyle complain of it. She pulled her hand away as I was kissing it, she usually liked it. She said she didn't like me. I couldn't believe her! Everyone else was handing in homework, but I don't remember having potions since last year. I asked Carmella what the date was today; she replied to my surprise that it was the 29th, but the last thing I remember was on the 21st, I was in the common room talking to Pansy I briefly recall her holding something in her hand… PANSY! She's done something to me. I know she has.

"So your telling me Draco could not remember anything since the 21st," Dumbledor asked Carmella, who had told him what had happened in the dungeons corridor.

"Yes, it was very strange… he didn't remember anything," Carmella twiddled her thumbs.

"Hmm…" Dumbledor used a spell to retrieve a book off a shelf behind him; he opened it in front of Carmella.

"What is it?" Carmella said peering at the pages Dumbledor had chosen carefully.

"It is the missing book from the library," Dumbledor said.

"Where did you find it? What has this got to do with Draco?" She asked pulling it closer.

"Pansy Parkinson took it, she made an Abeyance potion and gave it to Draco approximately nine days ago," Dumbledor's voice was cool and seemed to float through out the room.

"What! Why!" Carmella was outraged.

"Well, to get him away from you for starters, and who knows what else," Dumbledor took the book back and slid it into place, "You must stay away from her, now that Draco is safe you must keep him away from her too," Carmella nodded her head and stood up. "We cannot expel her yet until we get to the bottom of this." He added as an after thought.

"Thank you for your help," Carmella left the room and headed back to the Slitherin dormitories.

Madame Hooch assembled all the students into their houses and explained the rules to them all.

"The rules of quidditch in Hogwarts has changed this year, there will be two Seekers, one will catch the usual golden snitch, which will earn you one hundred and fifty points. And the other Seeker will catch a silver snitch, which will earn you one hundred points. Both snitches must be caught for the game to end. All other rules remain the same, and remember take it easy on the younger one's," Draco and the other Slitherins started laughing amongst themselves, and only stopped when Madame Hooch blew her whistle, as an indication that the game was about to begin.

"You all have specified which position you would like to play these parts may not be on offer and so you will actually be auditioning for the silver snitch seekers, one for each house, a beater for Ravenclaw and a keeper for Hufflepuff, two chasers for Slitherin and two beaters for Griffindor, you will not all get those parts or the parts that you specified and so some of you will not be joining your house teams this year." She looked around at the enthusiastic faces in front of her, "The captains will be taking notes and when I blow my whistle the game shall end. Are there any questions?"

A tall messy- haired boy raised his hand. "Um, how long will the game last?"

"About twenty minutes, so that is not very long to really shine in front of the captains." She pointed towards Harry, Cho, Draco and a really pretty girl called Orion, who were holding rolls of parchment in their hands, ready to say who was on the team and who wasn't. "Anyone else?"

Melody raised her hand, "Which houses will be paired up together?"

"Griffindor will pair up with Hufflepuff who will play against Ravenclaw and Slitherin," Madame Hooch replied silencing the groans from Slitherin who did not take kindly to playing alongside the Ravenclaws.

"Now take your positions," Madame Hooch dragged a large trunk into the centre of the pitch, and flicked open the lock.

Melody kicked off, she and the rest of the students rose higher and higher into the air. She accidentally crashed in Carmella just as she was taking her position.

"Oww, watch it Potter!" Carmella said checking for broken nails.

"Sorry Dale," Melody said straightening out her Griffindor quidditch uniform. Carmella shot her the dirtiest look and flew into her place. Melody remembered that Carmella was the silver snitch Seeker for Slitherin, and Melody was the silver snitch seeker for Griffindor. She curled her lip at the thought of having to play against Carmella, and then quickly remembered she may have to join her to destroy the darkest wizard of all times, but not like she believed such garbage. 'It's not even a real prophecy anyways,' she told herself just as Madame Hooch handed the quaffle to James the Ravenclaw/ Slitherin chaser, shortly followed by the bludgers which started swooping in and out of the players. Melody had to concentrate on catching the silver snitch, she looked down at the ground, Harry, Ron and Hermione waved up at her, she smiled down at them although she wasn't sure they could make out her expression from this far up.

Carmella hated Griffindors, so she had to catch the snitch. She played as a seeker in Barcelona, in her old school, so she was pretty good. Even the first time Madame Hooch saw her fly she said she would be ready to join the team. Draco promised he would get her the part on it. She looked down, he was there with the other quidditch house captains and waved up at her she waved back, and ducked just as a bludger nearly tore her head off. Pansy who was the beater burst out laughing, Carmella bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she would regret.

Finally Madame Hooch released the snitches, two glinting, glittering, walnut- sized balls. One a beautiful shimmering gold colour with silver wings flew up and disappeared out of anyone's sight, the other a silver ball, of the same size fluttered around Melody's head and then flew out of her reach. Melody wasn't unsteady on her broom, as Harry had taught her how to fly every Saturday since she arrived, she had only had about six lessons, but Harry said she was a natural flyer. She also knew something of the rules of quidditch as it was in her father's notes. A loud shriek from Madame Hooch's whistle distracted her from her thoughts.

James threw the quaffle to another slightly chubby girl on his team who successfully threw it in the middle hoop, right passed Gregory, a second- year who was talking to his friend. Melody groaned, it wasn't a real game but she was very competitive. She scanned the pitch for a sign of the silver snitch.

"She heard the cheers from someone over on the other side of the pitch.

"I caught it, I caught it! I caught the snitch!" It was Tom a sixth year; he was in Hufflepuff, which meant Melody's team had received one hundred and fifty points. There was only one more snitch to catch and the game would end, Melody had to catch it.

"MELODY!" She turned to see Ginny pointing towards her; she quickly spun around and ducked a bludger, which was coming at great speed towards her. There was no beater on her team, as that part was not on offer so she had to make sure she was extra careful. She looked over at Carmella who was also searching for the silver snitch.

The other team captains quickly began jotting down notes, Melody grinned down at Harry, who then winked at her.

"Melody would you bloody watch out!" Seamus roared at her as another bludger whizzed past her head.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, he blew her a kiss, and she turned bright red. Just then she saw Carmella dive, she had seen the snitch! Melody chased after her, as she did so she could hear the cheers of her team 'they must have scored' she thought as she was catching up to Carmella. Carmella looked around and noticed Melody gaining on her; she reached out her hand a few centimetres from the silver snitch. Melody barged her out of the way, the way Harry had showed her, which sent Carmella off course. Melody, on the fastest broom ever invented, stretched out her hand.

"You wont get it Potter," Carmella said nastily behind her. Melody ignored this remark and carried on getting closer and closer to the snitch.

"MELODY, WATCH OUT!" It was Seamus again, Melody noticed a bludger coming at her hand, and she pulled it back in defence.

"Yes, now I can get it, for the best team," Carmella spat at Melody as she flew by her.

"Bad luck Melody," Ginny said stopping to a halt next to her. Melody smirked cheekily at her. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"We won," Melody whispered in disbelief. Just then she could hear the screeches from Carmella, who after much searching must have realised the snitch had already been caught. Melody held up her hand the silver snitch held tightly in it, displaying it to everyone. By now it was getting dark and as the sun set a cacophony of colours shone over the pitch and the castle, Melody couldn't stop grinning, as she flew down towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were cheering loudly.

"Way to go Melody!" Harry congratulated her as she touched down on the ground next to him.

"Well done Tom and Melody," Madame Hooch said slapping them hard on their backs, "that was outstanding performance, well Hufflepuff and Griffindor won by miles," Melody beamed she knew that it was a great game she played. The Slitherins and Ravenclaws trailed off in shame.

"So," Melody said leaning over Harry to get a look of the notes he had taken, which he quickly pulled away, "did I get in?" Harry scolded at her.

"You'll find out tomorrow at dinner like everyone else," Harry's voice was stern and he even managed to ignore Melody's puppy dog eye stare. Seamus came to join them.

"Hi Seamus," Melody said blushing, "you played brilliantly," she twiddled with her hair and they headed back towards the castle.

"No," Seamus said folding his arms, "you were amazing, you could give Harry a run for his money!" Harry rolled his eyes, and Melody giggled.

"We don't encourage family competition," Hermione said placing her hands on her hips. Ron pushed her lightly and she stayed silent until they reached the castle.

"I'm gunna get cleaned up and get some sleep, see you guys tomorrow," Melody said waving good by to the guys as she and Hermione went to the girls dormitories. Harry, Ron and Seamus nodded as they turned into the boy's dorms to get some sleep too.

"Pansy!" Draco boomed walking up to Pansy who swung around and grabbed his arms, "What have you done to me?" Pansy pushed Draco up against a wall, he struggled but she was surprisingly strong and he couldn't get away.

"Shh," Pansy placed a finger on his lips, Draco tilted his head away, "Stupid Draco, so you figured it out, now to get you back under my control," Draco took his chance and ran just as Pansy pulled the cork off a red bottle, "There is no point running, you can't hide from me." Pansy's voice sounded evil and full of hate, Draco hid behind a sofa in the common room. Pansy walked around it and grabbed him; she threw him on the sofa and sat on him.

"What the hell is that?" Draco tried to sit up. Pansy pushed him back down.

"A little something I like to call an Abeyance potion… cheers," she said coldly pouring a large amount into Draco's mouth. Pansy stood up and walked away, she left Draco on the sofa lying motionless waiting for her next command.

"Have you seen this?" Harry said holding a piece of parchment in his hand the next morning. Hermione snatched it off him.

It read:

Dear Hogwarts students,

As you may know the Christmas Yule ball is coming up, the date is as follows; 21st December in the Great Hall from 8-12. You must wear robes and girls must wear formal wear, no casual. Fourth years and above although you may invite someone younger than this.

Professor Dumbledor

"They're everywhere," Harry moaned.

"So," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "your being childish, I think it is because you are scared to ask Cho,"

"No I'm not," Harry whispered looking away.

"Your still gunna go, so stop complaining," Hermione put it frankly.

"What exactly happens at the Yule Ball?" Melody asked there was nothing in _Hogwarts A History_ and there certainly wasn't anything about it in her father's notes.

"Well it's basically a huge ball, where you go dressed up, and there are all decorations, and you get asked by a boy, and it is so romantic," Hermione was now staring at the ceiling. Melody stifled a giggle and stopped when Hermione gave her a stern look.

"It's really fun," Harry said, his mood changing.

"I thought you didn't like it?" Hermione asked.

"You were right I was just scared to ask Cho, so lucky I already asked her." Hermione hit his arm and made an annoying oohing noise.

"Oh, Hogsmead is this Sunday," Hermione reminded them, "we can get our dresses then, Harry you can get your robes," Melody nodded, she knew all about Hogsmead. She was really excited about the Yule Ball, 'perhaps Seamus will take me?' She thought walking to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey Dray," Carmella said running downstairs, a group of Slitherin boys gawped at Carmella who was wearing a belly top which displayed an extravagant jewel pierced into her navel, and a pair of tight pink hot pants, which flattered her slim figure. Draco didn't reply. Carmella walked over to him, he was sitting by the fireplace in the common room, "Dray?"

"Oh, yes," he said still not looking at her. Carmella frowned he was so strange sometimes.

"Yes what?" she said tilting his face to meet hers; she sat down on the leather sofa next to him. His eyes where glazed over and even though it appeared he was looking at her Carmella noticed it was more like he was looking straight through her.

"Hello Carmella," Draco said standing up and grabbing his school bag. Carmella thought he was playing one of his stupid jokes again.

"Draco, are you ok? Look I need to get changed," she said peering down at her skimpy choice of nightwear, and then over at the boys who were almost drooling all over themselves. Draco nodded his head, and Carmella ran up the stairs and into her dorm, she hurriedly put her robes on, without even having time to do her make-up, or nails or anything, before bolting back down into the common room to discover Draco wasn't there. She ran out of the common room door and straight towards Professor Dumbledor's office on the fourth floor.

"So who are you gunna bring?" Harry asked Melody on the way to care of magical creatures with Hagrid. Melody thought for a while until replying,

"Um, I'm kinda hoping Seamus will ask me, what about you Hermione?

"Um, well, I've already been asked by James, in Ravenclaw," Hermione said looking away from Ron, Harry and Melody who were staring at her.

"When?" Ron asked dumbfounded, "we only found out this morning,"

"I know he asked me at breakfast while you lot where discussing moving pictures in the magical world," Hermione replied, Melody laughed silently in her head, at one comment Ron made :_I don't understand how pictures can't move in your world._ Ron knew nothing of 'her world'. Harry told her how hard it was to teach Ron and his family how to use a telephone. Melody understood how he felt, over breakfast she tried to explain to him what hair straighters were, he still didn't understand how to turn them on at the end of her lecture, she was getting quite good at those. Melody was finding it difficult, and strange being in the magic world, every time she saw Nearly Headless Nick, she still nearly had a heart attack, the thought of dementors scarred her, and after hearing of Harry's previous encounters with them, she never wanted to meet one, the biggest shock of all was being Harry's cousin.

"This way," Hagrid, their Care of Magical creature's teacher said beckoning the pupils towards the forbidden forest. The pupil's footsteps crunched on the frosty grass as they proceeded towards the dark woods. Draco muttered something about his father and the ministry of magic, but was soon told to shut up by Melody who had had quite enough of this loud mouthed bastard.

"Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you in my dungeons?" it was Professor Snape, who had chased after the two houses who were now a good distance away from the castle, almost near the edge of the forest. Draco and Pansy, both expressionless, followed him until the rest of the pupils could no longer see them.

"Follow me," Hagrid said beckoning the pupils into the darkness.


	10. Out Of The Darkness

Chapter 10

"Come i-," the door to Dumbledor's office was flung open before he could even finish speaking, Carmella panted heavily and took a seat in front of Dumbledor who looked startled and concerned at the same time, "Miss. Dale, what is it?" Carmella caught her breath.

"It's Draco… It's Pan… Abeyance… help," she started to cry, the tears flooding down smothering her face, Dumbledor tried to comfort her.

"Now, Miss Dale just calm down," Dumbledor said over Carmella's blubbering, "what is exactly the matter?" Carmella looked up at him and sniffled.

"I know he is under the Abeyance potion, it's Pansy," she buried her face in her hands.

"As we speak, Professor Snape is brewing a Revio potion to reverse the effects of the Abeyance potion," Carmella half smiled, relieved that finally some action had been taken, "he will reverse it any minute now," the phoenix perched on a stand next to him squawked disruptively. Carmella jumped slightly and blinked a few times.

"Is Pansy going to be punished?" Carmella asked eagerly.

"Yes if she is proven guilty," a small unnoticeable smirk spread across her face.

Carmella flicked her silky hair and left his office, saying nothing more and knowing that finally Pansy would be punished.

"Get off me," Pansy roared as Snape tried to pour a mouthful of a disgusting looking liquid into her mouth. She squirmed as he grabbed her arms and tried, unsuccessfully to pour it into her mouth. She jolted spilling it all down his robes, he sighed removing his wand from his pocket.

"Immobilis!" he shouted, a jet of green light shot from his wand and hit her right in the centre of her chest. Pansy stood upright with a blank expression on her face. Snape smiled slightly at the result, and with a quick charm his robes where clean again. He marched over towards her and poured some of the mixture down her throat. She gasped, as if she had been submerged under water for a long time and bent over, panting loudly.

"Just as I had expected," Snape said stroking his chin, "Miss. Parkinson, do tell me, what is today's date?" Pansy frowned and thought for a while.

"July, the something?" she asked rather than said. Snape rolled his eyes, and sighed reassuringly.

"Miss. Parkinson can you please return to your lesson, it is care of magical creatures, and they are in the forest." Snape said opening the door for her and pushing her out. He closed it with a bang and stood facing Draco who was looking out of the window. He walked over to him and grabbed the back of his silvery hair, violently, pouring a vast amount of the mixture down his throat. He wasn't going to have Draco resist too, he didn't even give him a chance to. Draco gasped for air and panted heavily his chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked around very confused and then stared at Snape who had the same triumphant smirk on his face as he did after he gave Pansy the Revio potion. The last thing he remembered was shouting at Pansy in the common room although all his memories were vague. Carmella crossed his mind a few times and he thought of all the hurtful things he may have said or done to her. He wanted to rip Pansy into pieces then scatter them throughout Hogwarts. He clenched his fists in anger, his veins almost popping out of his wrists. He had gained his breath back by now and he wondered why he was still here.

"Can you recall Pansy giving you an Abeyance potion?" Snape asked patronisingly, as if Draco was an idiot. Draco spun to face the greasy- haired man, who was now seated at his desk scribbling something onto a piece of parchment.

"Yeah," Draco said slowly trying to remember what happened that day in the common room.

"Pansy!" Draco boomed walking up to Pansy who swung around and grabbed his arms, "What have you done to me?" Pansy pushed Draco up against a wall, he struggled but she was surprisingly strong and he couldn't get away.

"_Shh," Pansy placed a finger on his lips, Draco tilted his head away, "Stupid Draco, so you figured it out, now to get you back under my control," Draco took his chance and ran just as Pansy pulled the cork off a red bottle, "There is no point running, you can't hide from me." Pansy's voice sounded evil and full of hate, Draco hid behind a sofa in the common room. Pansy walked around it and grabbed him; she threw him on the sofa and sat on him._

"_What the hell is that?" Draco tried to sit up. Pansy pushed him back down._

"_A little something I like to call a Revio potion… cheers," she said coldly pouring a large amount into Draco's mouth. Pansy stood up and walked away, she left Draco on the sofa lying motionless waiting for her next command._

He shook his head at the awful thing Pansy did to him, and gritted his teeth. Snape sighed and held out a bottle containing a foul smelling potion inside, "This is an Abeyance potion," Draco recognised that exact bottle, it was the one Pansy had given him, "Does this look familiar to you?" Snape shook the bottle as if to make Draco remember, "Do you recognise it?" he said icily. Draco shivered and wanted to run out through the door, to Carmella and hug her so tightly and never let her go.

"Yes," he replied quickly hoping to fulfil his desire, "Yes," he said again. Snape breathed out through his nose.

"Pansy stole this from my cupboard," he alleged pointing towards a glass cabinet, "She took it and gave it to you, and made you write this," he held out a torn piece of paper. Draco snatched it off him and skimmed it, it was a prophecy, he had often found theses in his house as a young boy and so he knew what they looked like. It mentioned something about to enemies defeating Voldermort, but one of them dying. "It is not you and Potter," he mentioned saying the word Potter very spitefully, "it is your beloved Carmella," Draco looked up as the words escaped his lips, not wanting to believe it was true, "and the Potter girl," Snape said Melody's name maliciously as well as he now knew her and Harry where cousins. Draco shook his head, he didn't want anyone to die, especially not Carmella.

"What?" he asked handing it back and only realising his name was signed at the end of it. "I wouldn't write this,"

"That is why Pansy put you under the Abeyance potion," Snape said, "but in fact it wasn't her, she was under it too, only from someone else," Draco didn't hate her as much now, "and I have a good idea as to whom it was," he said choosing his words carefully so as not to let the name slip. Draco thought of all the possibilities. _It had to have been in the summer holidays because she said the date was still June, which was the last date she could remember_ he thought staring harshly at Snape. "Now run along, back to your class," Snape said creaking open the heavy wooden door, "the forbidden forest," Draco looked panic stricken and although he tried to hide it Snape noticed and grinned, taking pleasure in other people's misfortunes, "oh and don't worry you are safe, Pansy was not in her right frame of mind, now that she is, we trust she will not harm you," Draco tried to explain how he wasn't scared of Pansy but only managed to mutter it to a closed door in his face. He turned realising he was supposed to be in a lesson, care of magical creatures he thought grimly, but now more than ever he wanted to get there to see Carmella. He sprinted along the dungeons, down the stairs, and out through the gigantic oak door which separated Hogwarts from the outside. He shook in the cold air and the grey sky above him cast an eerie feeling over his school. The trees swayed in the breeze and his mystic grey eyes darted around the grounds towards the direction of the forest. He ran across the stone path his robes ruffling, and the wind dancing about in his blonde hair. Drizzles of rain splashed onto his pale skin cooling it. He looked towards the heavens, a heavy rainfall coming to meet him and an unfriendly shadow looked down on him. He brushed back his hair, and ran past Hagrid's hut. The forbidden forest stood waiting to swallow him into its misery and impenetrable darkness. He entered it as if being swallowed whole by this mass of trees.

"Well dun Seamus," he could hear Hagrid's voice coming from behind a rock, in a clearing, amongst the trees. Draco ran there clutching his side from running. He saw all of Slytherin and Gryffindors looking at him and Hagrid turned and marked his name off in the register. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Melody and well, most of the Gryffindors turned away in disgust, as did Pansy, she was too ashamed to even look at him. He looked at the students who had formed a circle around a duck-like creature. Hagrid was throwing dead frogs at it and it happily ate each one without resistance, there behind Hagrid sat a beautiful, blonde, perfect girl, Draco smiled at ran over to her.

"Carmella," he said wrapping his arms around her, she hugged him back and he kissed her on the head, "please forgive me," Carmella looked into his grey eyes and smiled.

"Of course I'll forgive you, it wasn't your fault," she said looking over at Pansy who was hiding behind a large textbook. And then it happened; Draco stroked her cheek and her large blue eyes stared at him, splashes of rain landed on her golden hair and he stroked it, running his fingers through it, she smiled at him and took his hands in hers, they just stood there holding hands. "Dray, I-" but Carmella never got to continue, Draco held the back of her neck and kissed her. Carmella kissed him back and wrapped her fingers around his waist. Of course she had kissed boys before but this had to have been the best kiss ever, Draco was so good and the kiss was immensely passionate and fiery she thought she would melt. Draco pulled back and only realised the whole class was staring at him, some girls giggling, some rolling their eyes, others 'ohhing' and 'ahhing', and Carmella even swore she saw Hagrid looking romantically at them.

"Oh please," Hermione whispered rolling her eyes in disgust. The rest of them nodded, "who would want to snog him?" Hermione retorted causing Melody to giggle.

"Get a room," Melody shouted at them, Carmella blushed and Draco rolled his sleeves up, ready to hit her, but was held back by Carmella. They sat down and all the Gryffindors smirked and a few laughed out loud, before silencing themselves because of glares form the Slytherins.

"On wit the lesson," Hagrid said turning back to throw another frog at the duck-like creature who quaked loudly almost scaring Hagrid. The lesson continued, with Neville getting bitten by the animal called a Duggaron, Madame Pomfery moaned about safety with animals before dragging Neville off to get bandaged. Melody was told that she was a natural with animals and even managed to hold the Duggaron, before Hagrid shouted, "Oh look at the time, bess be off ta dinna," the class gathered up their things and headed back towards the castle. Draco held Carmella's hand and kissed it she giggled and lent her head on his arm.

"I'm starved," Hermione, said smelling the food from the great hall as they all scrambled inside. Ron nodded in agreement, and the whole class strolled into the great hall sitting in their house tables.

"So looks like Snape sorted Draco and Pansy out then," Ron said stating the obvious. Melody shuddered at the thought of Snape. Harry stuffed another chocolate frog into his mouth. Seamus and Neville, who had a small bandage on his arm sat next to Harry and Ron, opposite Hermione and Melody, Melody stared down at her plate embarrassed by the sight of Seamus. He smiled at her and caught her green eyes, they both blushed.

Ron looked at Harry who nodded at him, the rest of then where very confused, Ron cleared his throat, "Um… Hermione will you got to the… um Yule Ball with me?" he was blushing furiously. Hermione smiled and looked over at Melody, who was nodding reassuringly at her, Hermione nodded.

"Of course I will Ron, thanks," Hermione blushed redder than Ron's hair. Obviously this gave a lot of boys sitting nearby the confidence to ask girls to the dance, because most of the Gryffindors were smiling furiously.

"Melody," Seamus said timidly, "will you go to the dance with me… please?" Seamus smiled.

"Yes!" Melody said nodding her head. The gang smiled, they were all happy and each had a date to go to the prom with. At the teachers table Dumbledor stood up along with Madame Hooch, who was grinning almost as much as the pupils. He raised his hands and the chatter in the great hall came to silence.

"First of all I would like to say to everyone who tried out for their quidditch teams, well done," he beamed, "and now on with who actually got in," Madame Hooch stepped forwards and opened a piece of parchment.

"In the Hufflepuff team, the silver snitch seeker is, Lucy Rain, and their new keeper is George Bunn," the hall burst into cheer and the two Hufflepuff's walked over to Madame Hooch to shake her hand and receive their uniforms. The hall fell silent again, "for Ravenclaw, the silver snitch seeker is Eugene Phillips, and their beater for this year is Katie Hill," again cheering reverberated off the stony walls, and bounced back almost deafening the students. The Ravenclaws patted them on the back, and they too shook hands with Madame Hooch before returning to their seats. "And for the Slitherin team," some boos from the Gryffindors could be heard, Madame Hooch gave them a stern look before returning to her speech, "Um... where was I…oh yes… the silver snitch seeker is, Carmella Dale, and their two chasers this year will be Gregory Goyle and Julian Law," the Slytherins cheered and Carmella kissed Draco on the cheek before shaking Madame Hooch's hand. All of the Gryffindors where extremely nervous especially Melody, who desperately wanted to be on the team. "The silver snitch seeker for Gryffindor," Madame Hooch continued, "is Melody Potter," Melody squealed out of delight and hugged Hermione, "the two new beaters, who will be replacing the great Fred and George Weasley, are Seamus Finnigan and their sister Ginny Weasley," the three of them arose from the clapping and cheering, and Ginny blushed as Ron bragged to everyone that, Ginny was his sister. They walked towards Madame Hooch and Melody turned to see Harry cheering the loudest over all the Gryffindors, she smiled to herself, "Well done Ginny, Finnigan, oh Melody well done, absolutely outstanding performance on the pitch. I had no doubt that Harry wouldn't choose you, excellent," Madame Hooch said taking a hold of her hand and shaking it roughly. Melody was still shaking hands with her, and finally managed to pull away; she walked back towards the Gryffindor table. The teachers sat down once more, and with a clap of Dumbledor's hands, all the students plates where filled with jelly and ice cream, a very common desert in the wizarding world, as Ron kindly explained to Melody who was giggling at this common muggle food.

They tucked in, Ron had two helpings and nearly headless Nick came along to congratulate Melody, Ginny and Seamus. But his presence almost made Melody fall off her seat and she spilt her desert all over Hermione.

"Clinensio!" Hermione said pointing her wand to her stained robes, they were clean within a few seconds. Nearly headless Nick apologised before doing exactly the same thing to a group of first years further down the table. Melody dusted herself off and yawned it seemed that a long day had gotten the better of her. She stood up and was about to leave before Seamus tugged on her sleeve. She turned towards him and he pulled her in for another breath taking kiss, he stroked her shiny hair and didn't care who was watching. She pulled away, smiling.

"Thanks," was all she could manage to say, she was still getting over the amazing kiss. She really liked him, and wanted things to go further, but not yet.


	11. Hogsmead and Some Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, anything unfamiliar is mine. I don't own Draco's Calvin Klein boxers (although I wouldn't mind), I don't own K-Swiss Tongue Twist trainers/ sneakers, Melody's GHDs, or the muggle stuff at the bottom of her trunk, although I do own something similar…   
Chapter 11 

"Night Dray," Carmella said walking into the girl's dorms, he slicked back his silvery hair and smiled at her.

"Night babe," he said kissing her on the lips; she smiled before regaining her trademark pout. He gestured towards his bedroom, quite suggestively, and Carmella rolled her eyes.

"Follow me," she said grabbing his wrist and dragging him up two flights of stairs, they stood facing a large oak door, with the words 'Prefect Dormitories' on it in gold writing. Draco looked around and then at her, she rolled her eyes and let go of his wrist. She slowly turned the brass door handle, and stepped inside beckoning him to come in. Draco stayed where he was. "Come in then," she said pulling him in by the collar of his robes.

"What about the prefects, wont we get caught," Draco said locking the door as he closed it behind him.

"No, the prefects are away on school business, they have been away for some time now, some of us have noticed." She said sarcastically, "There is no way we will get caught. Anyway, I don't know what you think we will get caught doing," she smirked, a smirk which rivalled even Draco's.

"Yeah, yeah, I think you know. Anyways, I've always wanted to come in here," he said staring around the place. Carmella flopped on the nearest bed removing her shoes. He sat down next to her and played with her hair. They sat there in silence, Draco thinking what every typical boy would be thinking in this situation, and Carmella was thinking about how she was supposed to wait until she was married to do such a thing, as was every other pureblood woman. She smiled at how disappointed Draco would be if she said it to him.

"Dray," she said sitting up on the bed and removing her robes, "I'm not supposed to," he sighed and removed his robes to. Carmella raised her eyebrows to his lack of garments.

"So, like you haven't broken rules before," he said coolly, trying to persuade her. Carmella thought for a while, and reasoned with him.

"True, but…" she did want to but, she was trying to toy with him. He lent forward and rested his chin on his hand.

"Fine, I wont force you then," he stood up and gathered up his robes, about to leave. He reached the door and turned to say good night to Carmella. When he turned around Carmella was standing there in nothing but her school shirt and a pair of lacy French knickers. His jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. He felt himself stiffen, and walked towards her embracing her in a kiss. She smiled at his lack of control as he tried desperately to undo his buttons off his shirt. Exasperated, she threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed him and then ripped off his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. He smirked at how desperately she wanted him, and it was true. As she kissed his chest she noticed how toned and tanned it was, he was perfect. She pulled his shirt over his shoulders tossing it to the floor. He flipped her onto her back and kissed all down her neck causing her to moan. He kissed her soothingly on the lips, each one washing over her, she moaned into the next one. Draco smirked. He undid her top buttons and kissed the top of her breasts, she moaned louder, which made him do it more. He undid the rest of them and threw her shirt to one side. He slid off his trousers on his own and Carmella could feel the bulge in his pants increasing in size. He unhooked her lacy bra and gazed at her perfect body, _it's just right_ he thought as he massaged them, causing goose bumps to line her skin. He teasingly bit into her nipples and then slid down her chuckling at her knickers. "Nice underwear," he said kissing her stomach.

"Thanks," she said lying there panting softly. Draco was good, well even though she had nothing to compare him to, but from her knowledge he was amazing. He grabbed her hips and sat her up she played with his messy blonde hair as he stood up, and grabbed her chin. He pulled her in for an amazing kiss. This time she lightly bit his lip, not hard enough to hurt, but just right which caused him to moan. He felt his cock stiffen and looked down at his Calvin Klein boxers, desperate to whip them off and bury his hard cock inside this beautiful half naked girl in front of him. But he wanted her to wait for him, just so it got to the moment when she was begging for him.

"Draco, that-" Draco kissed her passionately but tenderly grabbing the back of her neck and running his hand down her back until he reached the top on her knickers. He ripped them off, and ran his hand up her thigh, making her moan pleasurably for more. Their breath quickened, their heart rates increased and he slid down his boxers. The rumours had been true, he was rather large and Carmella's eyes widened at its size. She flipped him over so she was sitting on top of him caressing his chest and making her way further down. He screamed excitedly, growing in size quite rapidly. She got on her knees and then after some time released him, before he came into her mouth, his orgasms where getting louder and louder and Carmella knew she was doing a good job.

"Oh, my!" Carmella screamed as he ran his fingers over her back swooping her in for another one of his kisses. He was slow, but pleasurable and this combination made Carmella have her first orgasm. He chuckled at how easy it was to please her and he thought it was time to give her some real pleasure. So he picked her up and placed her in the centre of the bed and crawled onto her. He slid down her and licked around her vagina, her wetness was obvious and he had pleased her enough. He crawled back up her and kissed her on the forehead. "Go for it," she said in a humorous manner. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit her lip. Draco didn't really know what he was doing properly but guessed that it would be less painful for her if he did it in one hard thrust. He kissed her on the lips for the last time as a virgin, and then he thrust his hips forwards rapidly. Carmella winced from the pain as her woman hood broke sending a small pool of blood to soak into the sheets. But soon enough the pain was taken over by pleasure as Draco thrust his hips faster and faster. "Fucking hell!" Carmella screamed cleverly raising her hips to meet his thrusts in perfect rhythm. Draco knew this time he was doing a good job; he didn't want to be know for a lot of things, but for lousy sex would have to be the worst. Carmella's breath quickened and she gripped his shoulders as she had her final orgasm, which caused the two of them to be lost in a sea of moans, screams and hip thrusting. Finally Draco pulled out, just before he ejaculated all over the bed sheets. They regained their normal heart rates and smiled at each other. He kissed her again and she moaned, but he knew for her sake that they didn't want to do what they just did, for a while.

"How was I?" he said crawling under the bed sheets, Carmella clambered under too, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the nose. It hurt more than she had expected and she felt a little queasy.

"You where okay," she said smirking, Draco frowned.

"Okay? Just okay? Your moans told a different story," he joked; she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, like you can talk I almost killed you with my great sex," Carmella said snuggling up to him feeling the warmth of his body against her stomach.

"Oww, what's that?" he said pulling back the bed sheets. He stared at her, and noticed the belly button ring, which had obviously rubbed against him.

"Oh sorry that's just my belly button piercing," she said covering it up.

"No don't," he said pulling her hand away, "it's sexy," he stared at her before cuddling her again. He nuzzled his chin into the hairs on the back of her head. Carmella giggled and they fell into a deep sleep.

"Morning Harry," Melody said yawning and pulling on her nightgown. Harry looked up from a newspaper he was reading in the common room.

"Oh, hi," he handed her the newspaper. She took it off him and skimmed the page he had handed her.

"Thanks this is really useful," she gave it back, "me and Hermione have been looking for dresses everywhere, but none so far, we will defiantly go there," Harry looked outside it was about eight o'clock and they had to be leaving for Hogsmead in about an hour. At that moment Ron and Hermione trudged down the steps. Melody smiled at them before plonking herself down on the sofa next to Harry.

"Yeah, it's Hogsmead today!" Hermione said excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes _women _he thought staring at Hermione who was now making her way to the girls dorms to get dressed.

"Wait up!" Melody called chasing after Hermione.

"Women," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Oh Melody you should defiantly wear this," Ginny said holding up a short denim skirt in front of Melody who took it off her. It was her favourite Levi skirt.

"Umm, yeah, but what top?" Melody ruffled through her trunk pulling out a baby pink t-shirt. The girls nodded in agreement, before returning to get dressed themselves. "These trainers?" Melody said holding up her brand new, pink K-Swiss, tongue twisters her mother had sent her by owl, just last week. The girls nodded and where slightly jealous. Melody whipped her GHDs out of her trunk and turned them on, they worked. Hermione spun around to ask her on her choice of jeans.

"What! That's not supposed to work in Hogwarts," she gasped staring at the hair straightners in her hand.

"Fred and George," Melody explained straightening the front section of her hair.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Ginny, said giggling. Melody finished her hair and stared in the mirror. She put her make-up on carefully, doing Hermione's in the same way.

"Um, Mel, will you do my hair," Hermione said frustrated, throwing down her brush on the bed.

"Yeah, sure," Melody said walking over towards Hermione and grabbing a piece of her hair. After much effort Melody had completed Hermione's hair, which was now beautifully straight and shiny. "There," Melody said finally spritzing some wizarding; 'hold in place' hair spray, which Melody found lasted days. Much better than the muggle stuff, at the bottom of her trunk.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione you look gorgeous!" Ginny said nearly stumbling back. Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans, fitted but not tight, and a strappy t-shirt with a cotton jumper over the top, "so do you," she said staring in awe at Melody, who usually looked good, but today she looked amazing, like a perfect goddess.

"Thanks, you look really pretty Ginny," Melody, said to Ginny who was wearing a rather short pink ra-ra skirt and a revealing, low cut white top. She blushed, Hermione nodded to show she felt the same way. Melody slipped on her shoes and placed her money in her bag. The girls strolled down the stairs, the rest of the Gryffindor fourth and fifth years where waiting for them in the common room, along with professor Magonigal. Seamus' eyes and the rest of the guy's eyes widened at the sight of these three girls emerging from the alcove and joining them, camouflaging into the crowd.

"Wow, you look amazing Melody!" Seamus said holding her hand. Melody blushed.

"Thanks, you look great too," she looked down. Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione, he barely recognised her, her once frizzy, untamed hair, was now sleek, smooth and hanging about her elbows, reflecting the light.

"Hermione your hair!" Harry exclaimed stroking it. She flicked it back, displaying her face, which had make-up on it, highlighting her best features and increasing them one thousand times. He gasped, Hermione pointed in the direction of Melody who beamed slightly. "Good work Mel," Harry said still not believing this was the same Hermione that had been his best friend for five years. Hermione blushed.

"Ugh, Hogsmead," Ron said quietly so that Magonigal would not hear them, she was now making her way around the room ticking people's names off a piece of parchment.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Melody said applying another coat of mascara, emphasising her beautiful green eyes. Ron screwed up his face in disagreement.

"Uhh!" Carmella screamed trying to smoothen out her blonde locks. Draco shook his head, he had gotten ready ages ago, but Carmella was still prancing about in a denim skirt and a Wonderbra.

"Come on Carmella, we have to be leaving in like half an hour," he pleaded tugging on her arm. She shooed him away and went back to brushing her hair, until she was completely satisfied, Draco thought it looked the same as it did before. She then went on to try on nearly every t-shirt she owned before choosing a silky, green one which showed rather a lot of cleavage, Draco nearly drooled.

"Ready!" she said tossing down her make-up bag, she looked radiant, "oh, thanks for last night," she said biting her lip seductively. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a soft kiss, fiery but gentle. That said enough and Carmella pouted before closing the prefect door behind her. They crept down the stairs so as not to be caught by anyone and headed for the common room. Everyone was gathered around the sofas, professor Snape emerged from the portrait door silencing with his very presence.

"Hogsmead is not my favourite time of year, so don't you little twerps make it even worse," he boomed sweeping back his greasy hair.

"Obviously, Snape's not in a very good mood," Carmella joked leaning on Draco, he laughed quietly.

"Everyone here?" he said hurriedly. Some murmurs from the first years started, "speak up!" he said staring at a first year, who mumbled something about one of her friends not being here, "Oh well," he said coldly, "never liked her much anyway," the first year looked on the brink of crying. The rest of the Slytherins giggled, "come on then, follow me," he said opening the portrait door, the Slytherins filed out following their head of year to the courtyard, where all the other houses where waiting for them. Filch collected in their permission slips and they boarded the train. (Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"This one's free," Harry said opening the door to a compartment and immediately claiming the window seat as his own. The rest of them filed in, Ron couldn't have sitting any closer to Hermione.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Um, to get our robes?" Harry suggested. They agreed.

"So, have you decided who to bring to the ball?" Melody asked Ginny who was just joining them. She smiled at her.

"Um, yeah, it's Justin," she blushed at the looks her brother was giving her.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" melody said dumbstruck, they all stared at her strangely.

"How do you know him?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"He is on the quidditch team, and we where talking in quidditch practise, which someone didn't come to," she said staring at Harry.

"I forgot," he said sticking his tongue out at her; she frowned at his childishness.

"Draco?" Carmella said teasingly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you like me?" she said biting her bottom lip.

"No," he said, she began to feel extremely upset, "I love you," he kissed he passionately.

"I love you too," she said holding his hand and repaying him his kiss.

"We're here!" Hermione said jumping up and pulling Melody with her. The two years departed the train. They stood in front of the teachers, and Magonigal started.

"Now, be careful, and um…"

"Meet us back here in three hours," Snape said butting in rudely. The students grew excited and then split bustling about in different directions. Magonigal scolded Snape; the Slytherin and Gryffindor teachers had tension too.

"Over here," Harry said pointing towards a shop, it was rather dated and had the words, 'Robes For All Occasions' written on the front although it had a few words missing and actually spelt 'obes For Al casions' Melody giggled.

"Let's get our robes first," Ron suggested moments too late. They pushed open the door, and where greeted by the light tinkling of a bell.

"Hello?" a small, plump lady said coming out from around the back.

"Yes," Hermione said, "we are here to get some robes for our school Yule Ball,"

"Oh, splendid!" the lady exclaimed rubbing her hands together, "you first," she said pointing towards Ron.

"Me?" he said stepping backwards, "why me?" the lady sighed and grabbed his arm. She stood back examining him, before drawing her wand. Within a flick of her wrist, Ron was standing there in a dark purple suit. She smiled and he turned to face the gang.

"You look lovely Ron," Ginny said, they all agreed and he bought it, the lady smiled at her great skills.

"Who will be next?" she said pulling Harry forward, giving him little or no time to resist, "now let's see," she paused before waving her wand, and dressing him in a dark blue suit. He too chose this suit and after much persuasion Seamus and Neville bought their robes, one a green velvet suit, for Neville and for Seamus a brown suit which Melody chose after having an argument with the shop keeper, who tried to say that he would look lovely in a pink suit. They all very much disagreed.

"I still think pink is your colour," she said handing him his bag with the suit in it. She smiled, Melody noticed rather maliciously at her, "you," she said beckoning her forward. Melody took a few steps forward, "Dressundio!" the shopkeeper screamed pointing her wand at Melody, she hadn't done this to the rest of them. Harry stood forward defensively. Just before he nearly ripped the lady's head off, he stopped, dumbstruck, his feet froze to the spot and his jaw hung open at the sight of Melody.

"How do I look," she said spinning around. Her dress was a blood red colour, tight at her hips, but then it hung loosely around her feet. The top was strappy, crossed at the back and improved her cup by a size, or two at least. Her hair was piled on her head in a mass of curls, some tumbling down to frame her face.

"Amazing!" Ron blurted out covering his mouth with his hands, blushing furiously. Seamus' eyes where as wide as saucers. Harry finally closed his mouth and the shopkeeper grinned.

"Take a look," she said pointing towards a large mirror, with a thick oak frame. Melody stepped towards it, gasping.

"I'll defiantly have it," Melody said handing her a gold coin, Ginny was envious of her beauty and wished she looked as good as Melody on the night of the Yule Ball.

"I should think so," the shopkeeper said flicking her wand and returning Melody to her usual self, still gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as she just looked, "I knew you had potential, that is why I preformed that charm on you." Melody blushed; she often received complements and never knew how to react in situations like those.

"Thanks," Melody said taking her dress off her. Hermione and Ginny bought rather similar dresses, a light blueish colour, and extremely flattering. Ron once again gawped, like a codfish at Hermione.

"Well, we must be off," Melody said walking towards the door and turning the handle. The rest of them followed suit, and after saying their goodbyes stepped outside into the chilly air. Melody looked around, other Hogwarts students where clambering into shops, probably to get out of the coldness.

"Where to next?" Neville asked looking at the gang.

"Anyone hungry?" Ron said, with a look on his face which the gang read as 'I am'. Hermione giggled.

"No, that's just you Ron," Harry said walking off.

"Where you going?" Seamus called after him.

"Let's show Melody around," he called over his shoulder.

"Wait up!" Hermione called running after him, the rest of them did so too. They walked along a cobbled street, meeting Lavender Brown, and Colin Creevy along the way having a battle of tongues. They walked passed them uncomfortably, and into a dingy pub on the corner of a street.

"Hey!" they turned to see Luna Lovegood, waving at them from over by the bar. She walked over to them and greeted them with a wave.

"Hi Luna, this our friend Mel-"

"Melody," she interrupted Hermione shaking Melody's hand violently, quite like the way Madame Hooch had done. Melody smiled awkwardly at Luna who was now telling Neville about her summer holiday in Spain.

"… and the bull almost ripped my head off, so I charmed it… the food was great… the fashion was not so good," Hermione tried not to laugh, Luna was wearing bright yellow flares, and knew almost nothing of fashion.

"… Madrid was so gre-"

"Over here!" Ron called from a corner of the pub, no one noticed him leave to find a table, he waved and they went over to sit with him. Luna huffed after being interrupted rudely, but sat with them anyway.

"What you 'avin?" a young looking witch said with a notepad in her hand.

"I'll have the special," Ron replied putting down a menu that was on the table. She wrote something on the notepad.

"I'll have an ale," Melody said.

"Are you old enough?" the witch said forcing her eyes into hers.

"Yes," Melody replied not flinching. The witch rolled her eyes and again wrote something on the notepad.

"A pumpkin juice," Harry said.

"Make that two," Seamus said before the witch could write anything.

"A glass of punch," Hermione said, "non alcoholic," she added quickly as an afterthought.

"I'll have a root beer," Neville said.

"An you?" the witch said pointing her quill at Luna, who was now interested in a book, titled 'the life and death of Simone River, Africa's famous witch'. Luna looked up at her and thought for a while, before finally answering.

"I shall have a glass of water," the witch murmured curses under her breath and something about the young people of today.

"So, are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Neville asked Melody.

"Yeah, it's great, but I miss my mum, you know," she said taking a sip of her ale, which just arrived.

"Yeah," he replied sympathetically.

" There is a quidditch match coming up, against Slytherin," Harry said lightening the mood of everyone.

"Oh, great," Ron said, sarcastically, Melody noticed, she hit him lightly around the head. He stroked his messy red hair in the exact spot she had hit him. He scolded her but continued eating.

They ate and drank, until their bodies couldn't consume anymore, paid, stepping once more into the chilly, winters afternoon breeze.

"We've got an hour until we have to go, where do you guys wanna go next?" Hermione asked buttoning her cardigan up further.

"Well, well what have we got here?" that was an all too familiar voice.


End file.
